Entre deux feux
by Daek angel
Summary: Si vous le titre vous donne envie de lire alors n'hésitez pas à franchir le pas...
1. Chapter 1

**Entre deux feux**

_Écrit par _**_Daek Angel_**

**#Les Kuga#**

Shizuru sortit de son Audi rouge et se dirigea vers le lycée Fuuka. Comme tous les matins, elle s'aperçut qu'une foule compacte avait bloqué l'accès de l'école. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Cependant il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir le pourquoi de ce remue-ménage, surtout lorsqu'elle reconnut un garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs.

C'était Keisuke le garçon le plus populaire de l'école voisine la Garderobe. Chaque matin c'était la même chose, une horde de jeune fille se regroupait devant l'école pour pouvoir voir l'idole des filles. La brunette pensait qu'il était pas mal mais sans plus. Pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil. Puis elle entendit le vrombissement d'une moto, qui se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés. La motarde leva sa visière de son casque et se mit à hurler d'un ton bourru :

''Dégagez de là ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous empêchez les autres de passer, bande de cruche.''

La présidente du conseil du conseil ne put contenir son rire en entendant ces paroles rudes mais surtout directes.

''Ara, ce n'est pas la peine de le dire si méchamment.''

''J'utilise le seul moyen qu'elles puissent comprendre, et on dirait que ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner, donc c'est bien des cruches rempli d'air dans la tête. Et puis tu es qui ? Tu n'es pas comme ces midinettes j'espère ? Ça prolifère de plus en plus, quel fléau. En fait, je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui tu es.'' La châtaigne fut grandement étonnée que cette étudiante ne la reconnaisse pas, pourtant elle était connue dans l'établissement. Mais surtout ce qui la dérangée, c'était d'être cataloguée avec ces filles bruyantes ne lui faisant pas particulièrement plaisir.

''Je vois que tu es toujours la même Natsuki. Tu pourrais être plus respectueuse avec les autres.'' Dit le garçon en souriant charmeusement.

''Bon arrête de faire ce sourire pour une pub de dentifrice et puis je pourrais dire la même chose toujours à faire le joli cœur. C'est de ta faute si je suis en retard en cours, alors pousse toi et ta bande d'hystérique.''

''Depuis quand tu vas en cours ? C'est un véritable miracle. Vraiment j'aurai tout entendu, tu dois dire quelque chose avant.''

''Barre toi de là maintenant ! Ou alors j'écrase tout ce qui est sur mon passage, et puis je n'ai pas envie de salir ma moto avec de la saleté indésirable, alors dégagez du passage ! Vous gênez tout le monde !''

''Ah ! Voilà la célèbre princesse de glace.'' Rajoutait le playboy toujours en souriant à son interlocutrice qui lui jeta des regards noirs et lui fit un doigt sous la consternation de tous.

La motarde redémarra son engin et mit la ducati sur sa roue arrière et les filles s'écartèrent du chemin; terrorisées, en laissant la place à la brunette qui accéléra et se dirigea à l'enceinte de l'établissement.

''Keisuke, est-ce que tu connais cette folle ?'' Demanda une des filles, totalement choquée.

''Oui et très bien, c'est ma petite sœur adorée.''

''Quoi ? C'est vrai ? C'est impossible, elle ne te ressemble pas du tout.''

''Tout le monde nous le dit.'' Monsieur populaire se mit à rire puis se dirigea vers son école escorté par ses nombreuses admiratrices, puis il se retourna et fit un signe de la main à Shizuru qui par réflexe lui souriait gentiment en retour.

* * *

La présidente du conseil se dirigea vers son école et s'aperçut que son fan club l'attendait comme à l'habitude, elle devait être aussi populaire que le prince de la Garderobe.

''Shizuru onee-sama est-ce vrai que vous et Kuga sortez ensemble ?''

''Ara, non. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs et puis je le connais à peine.''

''Pourtant il vous a fait un signe de la main, il y a quelque instant.''

''C'était purement amical. Comme le ferait des camarades de classe. Et c'est la première fois que je le vois.'' _Tout comme cette intrigante jeune motarde…_

''Mais vous formeriez un si beau couple tout les deux, ce serait merveilleux que le prince et la princesse des deux lycées voisins soient ensembles.''

''Ara, je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi de cette manière.''

''Je suis sûre que vous vous trompez, qui ne tomberait pas sous votre charme, vous êtes gentille, distinguée, belle et élégante.''

''C'est très gentil de me dire cela, je suis flattée mais je ne pense que rien ne se passera entre nous. De plus, il ne m'intéresse pas.''

''C'est dommage.''

* * *

La seito kaichou alla rejoindre la salle du conseil quand elle vit Haruka hurler à une fille portant une combinaison de motarde mi-ouverte révélant son buste crémeux. C'était la même personne qui était sur la ducati, il y a quelque instant. La châtaigne fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait pas son uniforme mais simplement des sous-vêtements sombres.

''Les motos sont interdites dans cet établissement, et puis ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'ai convoqué, tu as encore séché les cours hier.''

''C'est possible, je ne m'en rappelle pas exactement de mon emploi du temps si chargé. Tu dois vraiment rien faire de la journée pour t'occuper de mon cas. Pauvre de toi, je te plains.''

''Quoi ? Comment oses-tu Natsuki Kuga, je n'ai jamais quelqu'un d'aussi mal élevée que toi, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ton frère qui est charmant et poli. Comment as-tu fait pour recevoir les mêmes gênes ?''

''Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et je me pose toujours la question. C'est vrai que je ne lui ressemble pas car je suis une fille et puis heureusement qu'on a rien en commun. Je n'ai pas envie d'être poursuivie par des folles hystériques, qui gloussent comme des dindes et qui ont l'intelligence d'une blonde. Oh désolée; ne le prend pas mal, je ne parlais pas spécialement pour toi.'' Ajouta faussement désolée la louve en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

''Natsuki Kuga, tu ne rends pas compte à qui tu t'en prends !'' Aboya la responsable de la moralité qui fulminait de rage.

''Je le sais déjà, t'inquiète le pitbull enragé. Aussi ce n'est pas la peine de me hurler dessus, je crois même les petits hommes verts t'ont entendu de tout la haut. Beurk...non mais regarde moi ça ! Tu m'as postillonné un énorme mollard sur ma combinaison de moto, c'est répugnant. Et qui ose me parler d'éducation et politesse ?'' Répondit grandement dégoutter la délinquante en regardant sa combinaison et qui chercha à l'essuyer discrètement avec l'uniforme de la responsable de la moralité qui ne cessait de crier pendant tout ce temps.

La châtaigne en voyant cette scène, essaya de retenir son fou rire puis intervint:

''Ara ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver ainsi, quel est le problème Haruka ?'' S'enquit la présidente.

''Cette... cette fille en plus d'être insolente, elle sèche la plupart des cours.''

''Ara, ce n'est pas bien.''

''C'est la seule chose que tu lui dis Bubuzuke ! Tu es la présidente du conseil des étudiants, merde.''

''Haruka ce n'est pas la peine de s'emporter ainsi. Ou d'utiliser ce genre de mot. Ce n'est pas une façon adéquate dont la responsable de la moralité doit se comporter.''

''Ouais, je sais; je suis une vilaine fille qui mérite la fessée, tu veux me la donner grand front ?'' Provoqua la bluette en lui faisant à un clin d'oeil à la blonde.

''QUOI ! NON ! Mais si tu continues dans cette voie alors je pourrais réellement le faire et tu ne seras plus capable de t'asseoir ou te faire n'importe quoi !'' Rugit folle furieuse la blonde sous l'hilarité de la louve.

''Vous avez entendu mademoiselle la seito kaichou, votre collègue profère des menaces à l'encontre de ma personne. C'est une telle honte…je suis choquée…'' La beauté de Kyoto se mit à secouer la tête de droite à gauche défaite.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre d'une délinquante !''

''Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je peux y aller maintenant; en plus je meurs de faim. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner ce matin, pour une fois que j'arrive en avance en cours. J'aurais mieux fait d'arriver plus tard.'' Rajouta la perturbatrice.

''Non, tu restes ici.'' Cria l'adjointe de la présidente qui força Natsuki qui s'était levée de sa place, à se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

''Tu veux du thé et des biscuits Kuga ?'' Demanda poliment la fille aux cheveux ambre.

''Oui, pourquoi pas.'' Sourit affamée la louve.

''Bubuzuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne doit surtout pas la nourrir.'' Gronda l'adjointe de la seito kaichou.

''Ara, mais on est pas dans un bagne ici et puis elle s'en ira sinon.''

''Elle a parfaitement raison grand front, sois plus amicale car l'énorme veine qui se trouve sur ton front va exploser et je ne souhaite pas avoir les éclaboussures, déjà que j'ai eu tes postillons. C'est déjà bien suffisant.''

''Espèce de...''

''Haruka ! Kuga-san !'' Interrompit Fujino.

La responsable de la moralité s'assit et jeta des regards féroces à la rebelle qui se mit à regarder sa montre.

* * *

La présidente ne put s'empêcher de regarder la sécheuse de cours, ce qu'avait dit les autres étaient vrai, le frère et la sœur Kuga ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, il y avait le caractère tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais il y avait aussi l'apparence. La troisième année trouvait que la sœur de Keisuke était vraiment très belle, ses cheveux étaient vraiment très long et d'une couleur bleue métallique et ses yeux verts étaient vraiment magnifique.

L'étudiante à la chevelure caramel apporta une tasse de thé et des biscuits à l'étudiante, qui la remercia et se mit à manger.

''Ara Kuga-san, j'ai en main tes journées d'absences et j'avoue que cela fait beaucoup pour une seule élève.''

''Appelle moi Natsuki, je n'aime pas vraiment les formalités, et puis je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une fille débordée en ce moment. J'ai des choses plus importante à m'occuper que de venir en cour.''

''Comme quoi ? Dormir et traîner dehors je ne sais où, mais quel programme palpitant. Voici que nous avons à nos côtés une future chômeuse.'' Glapit la représente de la moralité.

''Et moi je crois qu'on aura une future poissonnière à hurler aussi fort.'' Commenta la beauté sombre en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

''Haruka ! Natsuki ! Ça suffit ! Vous avez quel âge ? J'ai l'impression d'être avec des maternelles.''

''Mais c'est elle qui a commencé !'' Protesta furibonde la blonde en pleine crise de nerfs. Tandis que derrière elle, son tourment s'amusa à lui tirer la langue et à loucher. Haruka se retourna subitement mais ne vit que la bluette était tranquillement en train de siffloter.

''Ara, je me vois donc obligée de te faire travailler après les cours comme tu n'as pas le temps avant.'' Ajouta la seito kaichou en souriant.

''Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas le droit, et puis faites ce que vous voulez; ça ne m'intéresse pas car je ne viendrais pas.''

''Tu veux être renvoyée dans ce cas ? C'est comme tu veux...''

''…non...'' La beauté sombre qui se mit à soupirer et se releva de sa chaise et Shizuru lui attrapa le poignet, la deuxième année se retourna brusquement et la plaqua contre le mur et son visage se trouva proche de la rebelle. Son cœur se mit accélérer, elle pouvait voir les longs cils bleus de la rebelle et ses yeux émeraudes. La brunette lui sourit et l'élève se mit à rougir et relâcha son étreinte puis s'en alla de la salle.

La buveuse de thé sortit de la salle de conseil en courant pour rattraper l'élève et lui cria :

''Natsuki, je veux devenir ton amie.''

''Heiiin ? Vous êtes folle ! On se connaît que depuis 20 secondes.''

''Et alors ? J'ai eu le coup de foudre.''

''Ne dites pas ce genre de chose de cette façon, on pourrait mal l'interpréter.'' Dit la louve rougissante, voyant la réaction, la beauté aux rubis ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de la taquiner.

''Ara est comment Natsuki l'a interprété ? J'aimerai bien le savoir.''

''Quoi ? Pas... enfin... je... euh..., trouvez quelqu'un d'autre je ne suis pas intéressée.''

''Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit: oui je le veux.''

''Ce n'est pas une réponse à une demande en mariage que je dois faire!'' Pesta écarlate la beauté sombre. ''Et puis, vous perdez votre temps, on m'appelle la louve solitaire et il y a une bonne raison pour cela. Donc c'est non ! Salut !''

Kuga s'en alla laissant la brunette pensive, elle voulait vraiment se rapprocher de cette fille et n'en savait pas vraiment la raison.

* * *

Revenant dans la salle réservée au conseil étudiant, son bras Shuzushiro regarda avec un perplexe sa camarade.

''Bubuzuke pourquoi tu as dit cela à Kuga ?''

''Ara de quoi tu parles Haruka ?''

''Devenir amie avec ce genre de fille, tu as des problèmes d'affection ou alors c'est mentaux. C'est sûrement cela, car je ne vois pas d'autres explications paussibles.''

''Plausibles ou possibles. Mou Haruka, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais parfaitement bien que se soit ma santé mentale ou sur le rapport affectif.''

''Mais tu viens juste de la connaître et pas dans des conditions pas normales ou alors tu t'intéresses à elle parce qu'elle est la petite sœur de Keisuke ?''

''Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis intéressée par lui, et puis si je l'étais vraiment je n'utiliserai pas ce genre de méthode si c'était le cas. J'irai directement le voir et je ne passerai pas par un intermédiaire.''

''C'est vrai le Bubuzuke, tu n'es pas du genre à faire ce genre de chose, mais pourquoi cette délinquante juvénile ? Tu as déjà beaucoup d'amis.''

''Tu veux dire mes fans ? Elles ne sont pas mes amies, elles m'admirent seulement, et je suis sûre que je serais plus proche de Kuga que n'importe laquelle de ces filles qui me vénèrent. Elle me traite différemment des autres. Pas comme si j'étais une divinité.''

''Elle n'est pas la seule, moi aussi je ne te vénère pas comme tes stupides fans.'' Commenta la responsable de la moralité.

''Ara je ne le savais pas, Haruka tu veux devenir mon amie, comme c'est mignon.'' Répliqua la buveuse de thé avec un air taquin.

''Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! On est rivale et c'est tout.''

''Je le sais, vu le nombre de fois que tu me le répètes. Je crois l'avoir compris.''

''Tu es vraiment sérieuse à propos de Natsuki.''

''Oui.'' Répondit la châtaigne le sourire au coin.

* * *

**N/A:** En général on voit Shizuru avoir une sœur ou Natsuki, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas un frère ? Je dois l'avouer que c'est difficile d'écrire une histoire. Donc je félicite tout ceux qui en écrivent car on ne s'imagine pas ce que l'on doit faire quand on lit. Et je remercie ma bêta les milles et une nuits car sans elle, le chapitre ne ferait même pas le quart de ce que vous avez lu. C'est un one-shot donc il n'y aura pas forcément de suite.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai eu de la demande pour une suite, bon j'ai essayé, j'ai bien écrit; essayer.

**DameAjisai**: Moi aussi je vois bien Haruka en poissonnière avec son stand de morue^^. Merci, bah il semblerait qu'il ait une suite. Je suis content qu'on aime l'idée du grand frère.

**lissliou:** Merci c'est gentil.

**ohio92:** Tu l'as remarqué aussi, en général on voit des soeurs que des frères. Je ne sais pas si ça fait plus gay avec une soeur. Oui Natsuki est un cas assez spécial, des caractères assez divergents mais c'est plus amusant à travailler. C'est certain que ce genre d'histoire a été de nombreuses fois étaient écrites alors innover c'est difficile, c'est pour cette raison que je voulais le laisser en one-shot. Pour ne pas que sa tombe dans des clichés. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Guest:** Merci.

**ShizuXNatsu:** Ravi que ça te plaise (soulagé même) j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevrais pas.

**Yoruichii:** J'ai tout les droits, un one shot en two ? C'est possible ? Je ne suis pas sûr que rajouter un autre chapitre satisfera ta faim. J'ai même l'impression qu'on me demandera encore une suite^^'. Et bien ton souhait se réalise tu verras les Kuga et en prime du ShizNat.

**Aussi merci à ma bêta.**

* * *

Relation conflictuelle

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans qu'on puisse s'en rendre compte. Et la seito kaichou tenta par tous les moyens et ruses existantes à se rapprocher de sa camarade aux jades. Elle en était même venue à la suivre un peu partout, ce qui exaspéra la rebelle par une telle insistance. La brunette chercha constamment à se cacher de son harceleuse, mais cela fut tout bonnement impossible.

Kuga pensait un moment qu'elle avait un mouchard sur elle, car elle se demandait comment cette fille insistante réussissait toujours à la retrouver alors qu'elle ne restait jamais au même endroit. Que ce soit au déjeuner, à la pause des cours; elle était toujours là attendre la fille à la chevelure jais. Ou alors elle était arrivée par enchantement à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne le remarque, donnant la plupart du temps des frayeurs à la louve.

A la sortie de l'école, la présidente courrait (bien sûr de manière gracieuse car c'est de la parfaite Fujino que nous parlons ici) auprès, comme à son habitude de la princesse des glaces, et les élèves les regardaient aussitôt intriguer.

''Natsuki attend moi...s'il te plait….'' Couina la beauté aux rubis qui était juste derrière elle alors que sa comparse fit tout son possible pour ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités, car il y avait beaucoup trop de témoin. Alors elle avança comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

''Arrête de me suivre partout comme un petit chien ! C'est embarrassant et pathétique. Je commence à avoir pitié pour toi...''

''Mou ikezu Natsuki...Mais je veux tout de même qu'on devienne amie.''

''Tu aurais dû le remarquer avec le temps surtout que j'essaye de t'éviter comme la peste, ce qui veut dire depuis plusieurs semaines. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'une amie surtout de ton genre. Alors lâche moi un peu !'' Gronda furieuse la louve qui se retourna vers la buveuse de thé en lui jetant des regards noirs.

''Natsuki...tu me détestes à ce point ? Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de mal qui puisse t'énerver. Si c'est le cas alors… kannin na...'' La fille aux iris cramoisis mit ses mains sur son visage et commencer à hoqueter et à renifler. La délinquante qui avait entendu les sanglots de sa camarade se mit à paniquer.

''Non, non, je ne te déteste pas. Alors ne pleure pas je t'en supplie.'' Implora paniquée la beauté sombre en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

''Alors tu m'aimes ?''

''Quoi ?'' Articula difficilement la bluette.

''Je le savais, si tu ne m'aimes pas alors tu me détestes.''

''Non…non je...t'aime...bien.'' Rougissait la louve mal à l'aise par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

''Alors on peut devenir amie ?'' Sourit la présidente du conseil des étudiants qui releva la tête en souriant chaleureusement.

''Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ! _Oh non tu es comme mon frère, une comédienne ! Espèce de sale petite (censurée)._'' Commenta sous le choc la brune, qui réalisa finalement qu'elle s'était fait bêtement piégée comme une parfaite débutante.

''Ara, je ne savais pas que Natsuki aimait faire pleurer les filles ?''

''Non ! Et puis je te signale que tu ne pleures pas.''

''Mais tu le voulais.'' Contesta la buveuse de thé.

''NON !''

''Alors amie ?'' Questionna la star de Fuuka en souriant et en mettant sa main devant la louve afin qu'elle puis la lui serrer. Tandis que celle-ci grimaça de déplaisir et donna une claque à la main de la châtaigne pour qu'elle la retire.

''Quoi ? NON ! Pas question !''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que !''

''Parce que quoi ?'' Insista la beauté à accent.

''Va te faire voire !''

''Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler ainsi aux gens ou d'utiliser ce genre de langage.''

''Alors ne traîne pas dans mes pattes.'' Sourit victorieuse la louve en croisant des bras mais il s'effaça avec aisance quand sa camarade la fixait du regard avec une étincelle de malice.

''Ça me donne encore plus envie d'être à tes côtés.''

**''QUOI !''**

''Donc je patienterai le temps qu'il faut pour que tu changes d'avis. On n'est qu'au début de l'année, j'ai tout mon temps pour te faire changer d'avis.''

''Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?'' Dit incrédule l'étudiante aux iris verts.

''Non.'' Répondit sérieusement la buveuse de thé.

''Quelle galère, si je dis non, tu ne me lâcheras pas de toute l'année c'est ça ?''

''C'est une forte possibilité.''

''Comment peux t-on devenir amie dans des conditions pareilles ?''

La rebelle se mit à soupirer mais ayant vu l'air résolu de sa camarade elle accepta par 'dépit' d'être son amie. La troisième année folle de joie serra la louve dans ses bras sans s'en rendre compte.

''Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi immédiatement mais surtout enlève tes mains de là ou je t'en mets une !'' Aboya la deuxième année qui chercha à enlever l'étreinte de sa nouvelle amie mais l'effet fut l'effet contraire. Et l'étudiante au regard sang serra encore plus fortement son étreinte sur la beauté sombre qui avait une belle teinte rougeâtre. On ne savait pas vraiment si parce qu'elle étouffait ou qu'elle était embarrassée.

''Mais nous sommes devenues amies, et c'est ainsi que les amies montrent leur affection.'' Protesta la star de Fuuka.

''Oui pour des amies de longue date, et en générale je n'accepterai pas ce genre d'affection répugnante. Nous on est...amie... que depuis une seconde a tout casser. Alors laisse moi de l'air !''

''Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.'' Rajouta la seito kaichou.

''Oui je l'avais remarqué mais s'en est toujours un pour moi !''

''Je vois que Natsuki est une grande timide. Hmm...tu sens vraiment très bon. Tu portes du parfum ?''

''Non je n'en porte pas, je me suis simplement lavée ce matin ! Et puis arrête de me renifler, c'est embarrassant tout le monde nous regarde. Tu n'es pas un chien !''

''C'est parce qu'ils sont tous jaloux de ma nouvelle amie est tellement mignonne. Surtout quand elle rougit comme maintenant. Kawaii !''

''Shizuru !'' Aboya encore plus rouge tomate la princesse de glace.

''Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé d'hurler aussi fort mon nom. Mais je suis contente que tu ne me nomme plus la stupide nuisance.''

''Ça pourrait revenir plus rapidement que tu ne l'imagine ce surnom.'' Grogna la brune.

* * *

''Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?'' Dit une voix grave que les deux filles reconnurent immédiatement.

''Keisuke Kuga.'' Répondit la présidente du conseil en souriant chaleureusement, ce qui fit rouler des yeux la rebelle.

''Salut Shizuru, salut...''

''Nat…su…ki.'' Termina celle-ci.

''Je le savais déjà.''

''Oh c'est bien, je suis fière de toi mon grand.'' Le frère et la soeur se mitraillaient instantanément du regard.

''Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?''

''Ara on était dans des bonnes conditions mais bon tant pis. On en profitera plus tard, quand on sera que toutes les deux...Na~tsu~ki~''

''Shizuru ! Attend qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Non...je n'aime mieux ne pas savoir.'' Soupira la deuxième année aux jades.

''On dirait que vous êtes devenues très proche toutes les deux.'' Remarqua sceptique le prince de la Garedrobe.

''Ça se voit tant que ça ?'' La présidente avait attrapé le bras de la délinquante et se colla contre sa joue en souriant alors que sa camarade fit la tête.

''Shizuru putain ! Tu es trop proche ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire !'' Pesta Kuga fille qui était toujours aussi écarlate.

''Tu le penses ? C'est bizarre, il fait soudainement très chaud. Je me demande pourquoi ?''

''Si tu as chaud éloigne toi de moi !'' La châtaigne la lâcha et se mit à sourire en la voyant bouder.

Le grand frère regardait la scène d'un air perplexe.

''Shizuru, est-ce que tu es libre demain soir ?''

''Ara pourquoi ? Tu m'invites à un rendez vous ?'' Plaisanta la troisième année à la cascade ambrée.

''Oui.''

Les élèves, Fujino ainsi que sa nouvelle amie furent surpris de la réponse directe du Dom Juan.

''Euh…j'avoue que je suis prise un petit peu au dépourvu.'' Déclara la présidente du conseil avec un faux sourire, ce que remarqua la rebelle qui fronça des sourcils.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura aussi ma petite sœur avec nous, et il semblerait que vous soyez amies.''

''Ara on va faire un ménage à trois ? C'est un peu tôt dans notre relation qui vient à peine de débuter.''

''Shizuru ! T'es pas bien dans ta tête !'' Hurla la princesse de glace rouge pivoine.

''Je plaisantais. Franchement Natsuki, tu as l'esprit mal placé. Si tu veux à ce point faire un plan à trois avec moi, tu peux me le dire mais pas devant tout ce monde.'' Chuchota la taquineuse.

''Nooooon ! Ça n'arrivera jamais !'' Jappa la beauté sombre sous les ricanements de la beauté aux rubis. Elle adorait cette fille, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Et ses réactions étaient tout simplement adorable.

''Hmm... Demain c'est la fête d'anniversaire du mariage de mes parents et ils m'ont demandé d'inviter les personnes que je voulais. Et tu es aussi invité Natsuki.'' Interrompit Keisuke qui détestait être mis ainsi en retrait surtout en face de Fujino.

''C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.'' Remercia poliment la buveuse de thé alors que la rebelle se mit à grimacer de dégoût, quant à sa camarade aux orbes cerise se retourna, son amie fit semblant de tousser qu'elle s'en étouffa presque. L'étudiante de Kyoto soucieuse lui tapota doucement l'arrière de son dos.

''Je ne viendrais pas. Dis leur que je m'excuse mais ce jour là j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire que de m'amuser.'' Pesta la rebelle irritée qui se décala de Fujino.

''Cela fait déjà neuf ans, au lieu de brouiller du noir comme à ton habitude. Tu devrais être auprès de notre père au lieu d'aller voir une tombe d'une morte.''

''Ton opinion ne m'intéresse pas et puis nous ne sommes pas une famille et nous le serons jamais. Alors arrête de faire semblant d'être gentil avec moi, tu peux tromper les autres mais pas moi. Et si ose dire de nouveau ce que tu viens de dire il y a un instant, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire taire.''

''Je ne sais pas comment on a pu accepter une telle bâtarde dans notre famille. En fait j'en ai une petite idée, on avait pas le choix.''

La fille aux cheveux sombre serra fortement son poing et elle fut choquée de voir Shizuru gifler brutalement le garçon.

''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais une chose est sûre ce n'est pas une façon de parler à sa sœur et puis je décline ton invitation pour demain soir.''

''Shizuru je-'' Mais la dite ne laissa par terminer le jeune homme et émit aussitôt une aura sombre. Natsuki ainsi que Keisuke furent surpris de la réaction de la présidente. Celle-ci attrapa la main de son amie qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et l'emmena loin de son frère et de toute cette foule indiscrète qui s'était regroupée.

* * *

La buveuse de thé réalisant la portée de son acte irréfléchi tenta de s'excuser de la princesse de glace mais elle ne l'écoutait pas étant perdue dans ses pensées.

''Shizuru attend, tu marches trop vite.'' Cria la princesse de glace totalement essouffler.

La buveuse de thé s'arrêta net et serra dans ses bras la fille aux cheveux sombre.

''Shi-shizuru ?''

''Ne bouge pas, je suis vraiment énervée en ce moment, alors restons ainsi.''

''D'ac...cord…'' Voyant le regard sombre et glacial de son amie, l'étudiante aux émeraudes ne rajouta rien. Après plusieurs minutes, Fujino relâcha son amie et s'excusa de son comportement qu'elle avait eu auparavant avec son frère.

''Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ta faute c'est celui de cet idiot, et puis je l'aurais frappé si tu ne m'avais pas devancé.'' Protesta Natsuki.

''Même je n'aurais pas du agir de cette façon, jamais je n'aurais cru que ton frère puisse agir de cette manière aussi….''

''Vindicatif ? Méchant ? Un con ?''

''Oui tout cela.''

''Il l'est seulement en ma présence, il me déteste et c'est réciproque mais sinon à part ce petit problème fraternel, c'est monsieur perfection que toutes les filles rêveraient d'avoir pour mari.''

''Pas moi.''

''...''

''Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par nous ne sommes pas une famille ?''

''Nous ne sommes pas totalement frère et sœur d'une même mère mais d'un même père. C'est mon demi-frère. Mais pour ne pas faire d'histoire ou de rumeurs, ils ont décidé de le cacher.''

''Ils ?''

''Mon géniteur et sa femme officielle, ils ont eu Keisuke ensemble.''

''Et toi ? Ta mère ?''

''C'était la maîtresse de mon père.''

''…''

''Je ne les aiment pas vraiment, ils ne font pas réellement partie de ma vie et je ne cherche pas non plus à me rapprocher d'eux. Donc quand il me demande de venir à leur anniversaire de mariage alors qu'il ne se préoccupe jamais de moi en général, cela m'a rendu folle de rage. C'est seulement pour bien se faire voir par leurs amies et proches car malgré tout, à mon plus grand déplaisir...je reste une Kuga.''

''Je suis désolée, j'ai été trop indiscrète. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne le cherche pas vraiment à le cacher même si je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache. En plus…tu m'as aidé contre mon frère et personne ne s'est opposé à lui ainsi de cette manière. Tu sais que ses fans pourraient s'en prendre à toi.''

''Je recommencerais de nouveau s'il le faut. Nous sommes amies non ?'' Sourit tendrement la buveuse de thé en caressant doucement la joue de son interlocutrice rosissait légèrement.

''Oui...et je te protégerais…s'il le faut…'' Rajouta timidement la louve toujours les pommettes aussi rougissantes.

''Natsuki…je t'aime vraiment !''

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Ouph !'' Répondit sceptique la concernée qui se prit un tacle de Fujino qui serra affectueusement dans ses bras son amie qui se débattait violemment. Mais avec le temps, Kuga se détendit face à ce geste intrusif et rendit même maladroitement l'embrassade avec un léger sourire.

''Merci Shizuru.''

''C'est un plaisir.''


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu deux heures de colle car j'ai cassé la porte d'une salle de classe et ce n'était pas intentionnel en plus. Mais durant ce laps temps, j'ai pu écrire une petite suite. Ça fait tellement plaisir vos commentaires. C'est probablement pour cette raison que vous avez rapidement une suite, merci beaucoup de lire.

DameAjisai: Oui c'est seulement fourni à Shizuru ce radar à Natsuki, j'en ai voulu un mais ça n'existe pas. (La vie est injuste) Shizuru est toujours la meilleure quand elle s'emporte ou est en colère^^. Il ne faut pas le dire à Shizuru que tu trouves son amie chou, elle pourrait être jalouse tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à sourire Colgate.

Guest: Merci.

ShizuXNatsu: Leur relation va progresser après je ne veux pas trop brusquer. Merci pour ton commentaire.

lissliou: Merci, mais aussi j'adore quand Shizuru s'énerve, c'est la meilleure ainsi et je vais probablement continuer dans cette voie.

Yoruichii: Les prières ça fonctionnent parfois, une déclaration d'amour *rougit comme Natsuki* quoi ? Déjà le divorce c'est rapide notre relation TT. La relation des deux miss avance doucement mais sûrement...

Milles et une nuits: Je sais, tu as raison comme toujours surtout quand tu m'avais dit de me jeter à l'eau. Mais je ne perds pas espoirs je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer cette fic et je fais le maintenant. Alors je vais continuer d'attendre et de te harceler s'il le faut pour une suite de tes histoires ou même l'apparition d'une nouvelle car je sais que tu en écris toujours. Aussi merci pour ta correction, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me corriger^^'.

ohio92: Oui je ne voulais pas trop changer les caractères des personnages, après il n'y a plus d'intérêt d'écrire sur ce couple si leurs caractères ne ressemblent plus à l'anime mais après je ne critique pas ceux qui le font. Oui Natsuki est une enfant illégitime et détestée, je trouvais que c'était intéressant d'aborder ce sujet. **Shizuru violente et en colère est la meilleure** et je le proclamerais toujours haut et fort !

* * *

Le deuil

On était Mardi matin et la présidente du conseil alla comme à son habitude à la salle du conseil. Elle vit à cet instant la responsable de la moralité hurler le nom de Natsuki Kuga, pendant qu'elle s'essuyait son visage avec un mouchoir car celui-ci était noir de suie.

''Cette... cette fille comment ose t-elle se moquer impunément de moi ?'' Jappa furieuse la blonde en tapant du pied le sol comme un taureau enragé prêt à charger.

''Haruka que se passe t-il ?'' S'enquit Shizuru qui la salua poliment.

''Cette…cette Kuga je vais la tuer ! Cette délinquante ! Si elle se retrouve par malheur en face de moi, je ne lui donne pas chair de sa peau !''

''Ara qu'a-t-elle donc fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ?''

''Normalement aujourd'hui elle avait des heures de colles. Elle est venue, oui ça tout le monde l'avait remarqué.'' Pesta la responsable de la moralité.

''Ara que veux tu dire par là ?''

''Elle est venue avec sa moto dans les couloirs de l'école. Puis elle est rentrée en permanence avec comme si c'était le plus normal du monde. Et elle a osé me dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire les heures de colles aujourd'hui car elle était occupée donc elle a préféré avertir par avance au cas où. Ensuite, elle repartit avec sa moto alors j'ai essayé de la rattraper et c'est à ce moment qu'elle a démarré sa moto. Je me suis pris toute sa foutue fumée de son véhicule. Si je trouve sa Ducati dans le coin, je n'hésiterais pas à appeler la fourrière, la casse ou peut être devrais-je directement la carboniser avec de l'essence !''

''Par hasard t'a-t-elle dit où elle allée ?'' Questionna intriguer la châtaigne ne faisant plus du tout attention aux divagations de sa camarade mais se préoccupa plus de sa rebelle.

''Bien sûr que non ! Et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas, elle doit traîner quelque part dehors en train de se moquer ouvertement de moi ou même elle est en train de comploter derrière mon dos mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Elle est sournoise cette fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu train avec elle.''

''Traîner tu voulais dire ?''

**''PEUT ETRE** !'' Aboya Haruka alors que Fujino se mit grimacer légèrement à cause de la voix portante et stridente de son interlocutrice.

''Ara je crois que tu es un peu paranoïaque sur Natsuki.'' Commenta la beauté aux rubis.

''Quoi ! Maintenant tu prends sa défense ! Car elle est devenue ton amie ? J'avais raison elle a une mauvaise influence sur les autres et tu es le parfait exemple !''

''Non, il n'y a aucun rapport entre notre toute fraîche amitié et ce qu'il se passe en cet instant. Toutefois, je pense toujours que tu exagères un peu les choses. Bon, je dois faire des recherches avec l'ordinateur de l'école. On se verra probablement plus tard.''

''D'accord, je te laisse le bubuzuke. Si tu croises ta délinquante, dis lui qu'elle ne sait à qui elle s'oppose !''

La présidente se mit à sourire et se dirigea à sa destination initiale. Elle s'installa à son bureau puis se mit à réfléchir. Hier Keisuke avait évoqué une réunion familiale mais sa sœur ne pouvait pas y aller car elle devait faire autre chose de plus important. Elle essaya de se rappeler la conversation dans son ensemble mais tout ne lui revint pas en tête. Et cela la frustra car il devait avoir les raisons pour lesquelles son amie n'était pas présente aujourd'hui.

Elle chercha donc dans les données d'inscription du profil de Natsuki Kuga. Elle y trouva les informations sur l'élève; son nom, âge, groupe sanguin, ainsi que son adresse. La buveuse de thé copia l'adresse en question sur un bout de papier et s'en alla de la salle du conseil.

L'héroïne prit sa voiture puis se dirigea vers l'adresse indiquée. Cependant la protagoniste aux yeux sangs venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait séché les cours, ce qui ne lui ai jamais arrivé depuis la maternelle (et seulement parce qu'elle avait la varicelle); puis il y avait ces recherches personnelles avec l'ordinateur de l'école afin de trouver des informations privés sur son amie. Finalement elle allait la voir. Qu'allait-elle lui dire lorsqu'elle la verrait ? Elles étaient amies, oui. Mais seulement depuis hier et elle était déjà entrain de la poursuivre. Si Natsuki savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle la prendrait pour une détraquée ou simplement une folle. Mais surtout elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou. Leur amitié était assez fragile et assez miraculeux alors il fallait prendre des pincettes avec cette fille.

* * *

Devant l'appartement de l'étudiante à la chevelure jais, Fujino décida de rebrousser le chemin. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son amie sortir de l'appartement vêtue tout en noir, et qu'en main elle avait un bouquet de fleur, mais surtout ce qui perturba le plus la seito kaichou c'était l'air triste et anéantit de son amie. Ça lui brisait son cœur cette vision, elle voulait la réconforter et la serrer dans ses bras qu'importe ce que dirait la sœur de Keisuke. Elle sortit de sa voiture et appela la brune qui se retourna surprise de voir son amie en ces lieux.

''Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?''

''Je passais dans le quartier et puis je t'ai aperçu de loin, alors je me suis arrêtée près d'ici pour te saluer.'' Répondit mal à l'aise la seito kaichou par l'excuse absurde qu'elle venait de donner.

''Je vois, je suis désolée mais je dois y aller.''

''Natsuki... est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner ?''

''Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? Pourtant ils ont dû commencer depuis un bon moment.'' La louve observa dubitativement l'heure.

''Euh... non, j'ai une heure de permanence à cette heure-ci. Je te promets que je ne te dérangerai pas.''

''Euh je ne sais pas trop. En général je suis toute seule quand je vais voir ma mère.''

''Ta mère ?''

''Oui bon d'accord tu peux venir, je dois prendre le bus qui arrive dans dix minutes l'arrêt est tout près d'ici. Est-ce que ça ira pour ta voiture ? Ici ce n'est pas un quartier très sûr.'' Commenta la princesse de glace en regardant le véhicule de la présidente.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on y va ?''

''D'accord.''

* * *

''Mère je sais que cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue te voir, je te promets que je viendrais plus souvent.''

Kuga était accroupi près d'une tombe et y déposa des fleurs. Elle enleva les feuilles qui étaient sur la pierre tombale puis resta silencieuse un long moment retenant ses larmes qui menacèrent de s'écouler à n'importe lequel moment. Shizuru observa avec tristesse son amie, et maintenant comprenait pourquoi elle n'allait pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Oui elle s'en était rappelée trop tard que la brunette devait aller au cimetière pour les neuf ans de la disparition de sa mère.

''Mère je te présente une amie. Même moi je suis surprise de dire ce mot. Tu dois te dire que c'est la fin du monde ou que nous sommes envahi par les extra-terrestres mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors voici Shizuru Fujino.'' Dit la louve avec un air triste alors que la châtaigne lui serra doucement la main pour la réconforter puis elle se mit à saluer la tombe avec un sourire.

''Enchantée Madame Kuga, je suis une amie de votre fille et vous avez fait du bon travaille. Elle est jolie et très mignonne, elle est tout de même agressive et assez froide mais c'est ce que j'aime chez elle.''

''Euh Shizuru, tu n'étais pas obligée de rajouter cela.'' Commenta mal à l'aise la princesse de glace alors que d'autres visiteurs passaient dans les parrages.

''Ara je ne disais que des compliments.''

''Merci mais on s'en passera surtout de ce genre.''

''Mais en tout cas c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, vous avez fait un excellent travaille en lui donnant la vie.''

Voyant que sa camarade aux jades commençait à pleurer silencieusement, Fujino la serra aussitôt dans ses bras, malgré que la princesse de la glace tente vainement de s'échapper.

''Non mais pourquoi à chaque fois que tu trouves l'occasion, tu me serres dans tes bras ?'' Pesta irritée la louve qui retient comme elle le pouvait son chagrin et sa colère.

''Parce que je t'aime; de plus nous sommes amies et je tiens énormément à toi, est-ce mal ?'' Demanda soucieuse la buveuse de thé en caressant délicatement la chevelure jais de la rebelle.

''Non, je ne le crois pas,'' se mit à rougir la princesse de glace.

''Vous voyez Madame, elle est trop mignonne quand elle est embarrassée. Et là je n'ai pas fait grand chose.''

''Bon ça suffit maintenant Shizuru !'' Aboya écarlate la beauté sombre qui réussit à s'enfuir de l'étreinte de son amie et se mit aussitôt à avancer vers l'arrêt de bus. Tandis que Fujino ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et rajouta avant de partir à la poursuite de sa timide délinquante :

''Je suis sincère en vous disant que vous avez du bon travail, c'est quelqu'un de bien que j'aime beaucoup. Et je vous fais la promesse de ne plus jamais la laisser seule.''

* * *

Il était maintenant 18h 30 et les deux amies retournèrent à l'appartement de Kuga.

''Euh Shizuru, mon appartement…est, comment dire… euh pas rangé. Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait un invité.''

''Ça ne fait rien et puis j'ai envie de voir où tu vis.''

La présidente du conseil des étudiants entra dans l'appartement assez exigu, elle vit des sacs poubelles entassés devant l'entrée. Il y avait des boites de pizza vides ainsi que de plat cuisiné sur une table. La fille aux jades poussa ses vêtements froissés qui jonchaient par pile sur le sol sous son canapé lorsque son amie regardait dans une autre direction.

''Shizuru tu veux boire quelque chose ? Euh…en faite je n'ai que de l'eau j'ai pas fait les courses depuis un moment.''

''Ara oui de l'eau me convient.'' Répondit l'invitée aux rubis.

La seito kaichou s'assit sur une chaise à la table du salon et vit comment vivait sa camarade. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à part un canapé, une petite télé, une chaîne hi fi, et quelques magazines qui traînaient sur une petite table basse. La beauté de glace apporta le verre d'eau et s'assit elle aussi sur une chaise.

''Natsuki tu vis seule ici ?''

''Ouais, ça se voit tant que ça ? Je sais c'est bordélique mais je me sens chez moi, et puis il m'arrive de faire le ménage parfois...quand j'y pense.''

''Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ça fait combien de temps que tu vis ici ?'' S'enquit tristement la châtaigne.

''Hum, j'avais 14 ans donc 4 ans.''

''Et avant ?''

''Quand ma morte est morte j'habitais en pension ou en internat.''

''Tu vivais à un moment avec ton père ?''

''Non, on s'est mis d'accord je ne voulais pas vivre avec lui et sa petite famille, c'est pour cette raison que j'étais en pension.''

''Je vois,'' dit Fujino pleine de tristesse, elle avait toujours été choyé par ses deux parents qui lui avaient toujours tout donner. Et quand elle se comparait à la brunette qui avait la plupart du temps vécue seule, elle se sentait mal d'avoir été aussi privilégiée et voulait être à tout prix aux côtés de la brune pour la réconforter si elle avait la possibilité.

''Shizuru ne fait pas cette tête d'enterrement je vais parfaitement bien. Je suis même heureuse de ma vie actuelle. Je peux faire ce que je veux.''

''Ara non ça va, je me disais que c'était bien d'être indépendant, ton appartement est pas mal si on enlève les poubelles qui prolifèrent un peu partout. JJJJJ'ai vu un truc bouger là bas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Cria la présidente du conseil étudiant qui montait sur la chaise tandis que la fille aux cheveux nuit se mit à rire.

''Ne t'inquiète pas mon appartement n'est pas insalubre, il n y'a pas de rat ou souris ou ce genre de vermine. Duran viens.''

A la surprise de la femme de Kyoto, elle vit un cocker brun arriver vers la rebelle et lui sauta dans ses bras, puis lui lécha le visage.

''Duran je te présente Shizuru,'' le chien se mit à aussitôt aboyer et la louve se mit à rire chaleureusement.

La fille à l'accent de Kyoto fut émerveillée par cette scène, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie rire; elle assistait à un grand moment qui serait gravé dans sa mémoire.

Mais cela fut qu'un court moment, Kuga reçut un appelle sur son téléphone portable. Et la manière dont elle regardait l'appareil montrait que cet appel la perturbée déjà.


	4. Chapter 4

lissliou: Merci^^. Oui ça prouve que Shizuru est sincère avec Natsuki lorsqu'elle fait cette promesse à sa défunte mère.

Yoruichii: C'est bien les filles de faire ce genre de menace ou chantage. (aie!) Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me traite de macho. Simplement réaliste (aie! arrête de me frapper les milles et une nuits j'ai une énorme bosse). Super, j'essaye qu'on s'imagine les scènes car il n'y a pas beaucoup de description donc si on imagine les moments clés alors je suis content.

Guest: En général quand tu vis seul tu ne fais pas attention sauf si tu es un grand maniaque de la propreté. En plus nous n'avons pas vu la chambre de Natsuki ça pourrait être pire. Ah pour l'appelle tu auras la réponse. Oui le rire c'est contagieux comme les pleurs.

* * *

Revirement de situation

Kuga reçut un appelle sur son téléphone portable. Et la manière dont elle regardait l'appareil montrait que cet appel la perturbée déjà.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'' Questionna d'un ton neutre la bluette.

''Seulement te parler.'' Entendit la châtaigne qui se rapprocha discrètement de son amie qui ne cessait de trembler de rage.

''Tu sais, tu m'as déjà envoyé de l'argent ce mois-ci mais si tu souhaites à ce point m'en donner de nouveau alors j'accepte volontiers.''

''Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais discuter.'' Gronda la voix ce qui rendit perplexe la châtaigne par une telle brutalité.

''C'est bizarre les seules nouvelles que j'ai de ta part c'est seulement quand tu me donnes de l'argent. Et sincèrement cette relation me convient parfaitement.''

''Tu crois réellement que j'ai envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, mais malheureusement pour moi tu as mon sang qui coule dans tes veines.''

''Tu peux arrêter de me sortir de telle banalité je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'' Grogna Kuga qui serra fortement son téléphone.

''J'ai appris par ton frère ce qu'il s'est passé hier.''

''Le fils à son papa à tout cafté, pourquoi ça m'étonne à peine ? Le pauvre petit, il ne peut pas se défendre tout seul. Qu'est-ce que ça va être plus tard ? Il va se cacher sous les jupes de sa mère ? Pitoyable, il faut qu'il se comporte un jour comme un homme ou alors il ne partira pas de la maison avant ses cinquante ans. Et puis quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? Me priver de télévision ou de sortir ?'' Ria amèrement la fille aux jades.

''Tu as oublié mais c'est avec mon argent que tu payes ton appartement ainsi que toutes tes cochonneries qui ne sont pas donnés en plus.''

''Non mais tu commences à devenir radin. Tu n'as pas vu où tu vivais avec ta parfaite famille, dans le quartier le plus riche de la ville et moi en en banlieue car c'était moins cher. Puis ça t'arrangeait bien que j'habite ici. Tu ne voulais pas je vive avec ta véritable famille et je ne voulais pas vivre avec vous, donc c'était une bonne chose à faire.''

''Oui la meilleure chose, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai appelé.''

''Je m'en doutais.'' Souffla exaspérer la louve alors que Shizuru se mit à lui tenir la main sentant que Natsuki en avait besoin.

''C'est à propos de l'invitation pour la fête d'anniversaire de ce soir. Tu viendras quoi que tu dises et c'est un ordre.''

''Pas question ! Plutôt crever que de venir à une telle mascarade, et puis je vais pourrir l'ambiance.''

''Tant pis. Tu viens ou je te coupe les vivres.''

''C'est une menace ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas subvenir seule à mes besoins, j'ai déjà plusieurs petits boulots.''

''Alors c'est pour cette raison que je paye toujours ton appartement et puis tu es encore mineure, donc toujours sous ma tutelle. Après tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, tu ne seras plus légalement sous ma responsabilité.''

''Ça t'arrange pour une fois que je suis mineure. Quand j'aurais les moyens de subvenir moi même, je le paierai moi-même le loyer. Et puis ne t'inquiètes, tu seras bientôt libre de toutes responsabilités sur moi dans un an, comme tu rêves tant. Tu pourras ainsi boire le champagne avec ta famille.''

''Une vraie casse-pied. Tu tiens vraiment de ta mère. Ce soir tu viens et tu n'as pas le choix,'' l'homme raccrocha le téléphone.

''Connard !'' La rebelle cassa en deux le clapet de son temps et le balança loin d'elle puis mit ses mains sur son visage pour reprendre son calme.

La buveuse de thé qui avait assisté à la scène n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne comprenait pas cette famille, pourquoi avait-il une si grande haine envers la brunette. Il y avait le fils et maintenant le père ? Maintenant elle comprenait le caractère froid de son amie. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer, la seito kaichou se rapprocha de son amie et amena sa tête contre son épaule. Puis elles restèrent silencieuses sans prononcer le moindre mot.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

''Shizuru je suis désolée que tu es assistée à tout ce spectacle, mais tu dois partir maintenant.'' Dit la délinquante qui se releva de sa place.

''Natsuki je m'excuse de t'ennuyer.'' Dit peinée la beauté de Kyoto.

''Non ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est juste que je dois me préparer car je dois m'en aller après.''

''Tu vas aller à la fête que m'avait invité Keisuke hier ?''

''Oui on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, juste à y penser ça me rend malade. Je comprends pas pourquoi ils tiennent à tout prix que j'y aille, peut être pour montrer à tout le monde une famille parfaite et aimante, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.'' Pesta en colère la beauté sombre qui donna un coup de pied à une canette vide qui se trouvait malheureusement à son passage.

''Je viens avec toi.''

''Où ça ?'' Questionna dubitative la file aux émeraudes.

''A cette fête d'anniversaire.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Je te rappelle qu'on m'avait invité, et je voulais seulement venir si tu y assistais toi aussi. Et il semblerait que ce soit le cas donc je viens.''

''Pas question ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que même un enterrement, la messe, regarder un mur blanc pendant trois heures est plus amusant que d'aller à cette fête ennuyante et pathétique.''

''Je veux vraiment y aller avec toi.'' Insista sans démordre la présidente du conseil des étudiants.

''Je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi veux tu rentrer dans ma vie. En une journée tu as vu ma mère, où je vivais et mon chien. Maintenant tu veux voir le côté obscure de ma soi disant ''autre famille'' tu devrais rentrer chez toi. C'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi.''

La fille aux yeux rubis se rendit compte que la brunette avait raison. Cependant elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait tant rester auprès de sa camarade à la cascade jais, et qu'importe ce que penserait son amie. De plus elle avait cette promesse à la tombe de la mère de la louve et n'allait certainement pas revenir sur ses promesses. Jamais.

''S'il te plaît Natsuki, je ne t'embêterais pas, je serais sage. Je resterai seulement à tes côtés et si tu veux je ne dirais pas un mot.''

''…''

''S'il te plaît.'' Implora les yeux larmoyants la fille aux iris cramoisis, ce qui paniqua la princesse de glace qui avait peur qu'elle pleure.

''On dirait que j'ai une invitée.'' Répondit peu enthousiaste Kuga

''Je peux venir ?'' redemanda la châtaigne pour en être sûre à cent pourcent.

''...Oui.''

La seito kaichou serra aussitôt dans ses bras sa camarade qui se mettait à hurler de la lâcher.

* * *

La beauté à l'accent de Kyoto était à son appartement et avait le béa sourire aux lèvres. Elle essaya de nombreuses robes ne sachant laquelle porter. Trouvant toujours des défauts. Ensuite elle imagina Kuga habiller avec des vêtements réguliers et se mit à rougir à cette pensée. Déjà qu'aujourd'hui elle était mignonne alors qu'est-ce que ce serait pour une telle soirée.

Il était dix-huit heures et quelqu'un sonna à l'appartement de la protagoniste, qui se rua sans perdre un instant vers la porte et ouvrit la porte en souriant mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle vit qui était au palier de son appartement.


	5. Chapter 5

DameAjisa: Oui l'expression tel père, tel fils correspond bien à l'histoire et en plus nous allons voir le reste de la famille. Oh mais bien sûr Shizuru sera toujours là dans les moments importants. Merci, je suis content que ça te plaise et souhaite que la suite te plaise encore.

lissliou: Oui Natsuki a besoin de courage avec la famille qu'elle a. La pauvre. Mais Shizuru est là pour l'aider^^. Merci, je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre, une suite si rapide.

Guest: Merci.

* * *

Complication

Il était dix-huit heures et quelqu'un sonna à l'appartement de la protagoniste, qui se rua sans perdre un instant vers la porte et ouvrit la porte en souriant mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle vit qui était au palier de son appartement.

''Ara Natsuki j'ai cru que tu m'av...Keisuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?' Questionna étonnée la beauté aux yeux rouges.

''Tu avais probablement espéré voir ma petite sœur on dirait ?''

''Oui sans te le cacher.''

''Ça ne te dérange pas si je rentre un instant à l'intérieur ?'' Demanda poliment le demi-frère de Natsuki alors que la châtaigne trouvait cela étrange que ce garçon puisse connaître son adresse mais surtout qu'il soit là à une heure pareille.

''Non, vas-y je t'en prie.'' Sourit faussement la buveuse de thé.

''Merci.''

Le garçon aux cheveux charbon entra dans l'appartement, et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui était au séjour. Il fixa du regard la troisième année qui semblait gênée mais surtout ennuyée par son indésirable présence. Elle voulait le faire partir pour attendre sa rebelle qui commençait à tarder. Et la buveuse de thé commencer à s'inquiéter du sort de son amie. Et si elle avait eu problème ou même un accident ?

''Shizuru tu es vraiment magnifique, quoi que tu portes tu es vraiment très belle.'' Commenta le Casanova.

''Ara c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, tu sais toujours complimenter les filles.''

''Je ne le dis seulement pour toi.'' Déclara le play-boy avec un sourire étincelant, un peu trop même au goût de notre héroïne, toutefois il avait la même lueur dans ses yeux que sa jeune sœur, ce qui fit rougir Fujino.

''Un vrai séducteur _et beau parleur_, tu as dû séduire de nombreuses filles de cette manière.''

''Mais malheureusement pas celle qui m'intéresse véritablement.'' Le Don Juan regarda avec insistance l'héroïne qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise puis elle regarda sans se rendre compte l'heure et cela à de nombreuses reprises en quelques secondes.

''Kannina na je ne veux pas te faire partir de chez moi mais j'attends quelqu'un. Et tu sais probablement qui est cette personne.''

''Tu veux certainement parler de...Natsuki.'' Répondit froidement Kuga.

''Oui Natsuki, ta petite sœur. Et comme j'ai conscience que vous ne vous appréciez pas beaucoup, il serait préférable que tu partes avant qu'elle n'arrive.''

''Elle ne viendra pas.''

''Quoi ? Pourquoi ?'' Répondit surprise la beauté aux rubis.

''Elle ne viendra pas, je l'ai prévenu d'avance que j'allais t'accompagner.''

''Quoi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?''

''Je voulais rester plus de temps avec toi.''

''Je n'aime pas qu'on complote derrière mon dos. Non, je déteste cela !'' Déclara acidement la buveuse de thé en fusillant du regard son invité qui frissonnait pour le ton abrupte qu'elle employait.

''Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus promis. Mais tu ne veux plus y aller ? On peut toujours aller autre part si tu le souhaites. Au karaoké ? A la patinoire ou au bowling si tu souhaites ?'' Proposa ravi Keisuke.

''Et la fête d'anniversaire de tes parents ?''

''Ils ne m'en voudront pas si je ne viens pas.''

Shizuru était stupéfaite par cette nonchalance, il avait fait une telle comédie pour que la bluette vienne et maintenant ça ne le dérangeait pas de ne plus y aller. C'était un comble d'assister à cela.

''Ara, je préfère qu'on y aille maintenant. Je ne veux surtout pas faire attendre tes parents ainsi que TA soeur. Je lui ai promis de l'accompagner mais à la place je serais présente à cette fête.''

''… d'accord, on prend ma voiture.''

* * *

Keisuke ainsi que son accompagnatrice sortirent de l'appartement puis allèrent à la fête d'anniversaire des Kuga.

Shizuru arriva en compagnie de keisuke à l'appartement qui était très spacieux contrairement celui de la louve et beaucoup plus fournit en meuble. La protagoniste remarqua qu'il y avait déjà nombreux invités. La châtaigne scruta les alentours et chercha désespérément la présence de son amie, qui ne semblait ne pas être présente pour le moment. Puis elle poussa un soupir de déception. Un couple vint à leur rencontre, l'homme était le portrait craché du prince de la Garderobe mais en plus âgé.

''Père, mère; joyeux anniversaire de mariage,'' déclara le garçon en serrant dans ses bras ses parents.

''Merci mon fils,'' répondit l'homme en tapant à l'épaule de son fils.

''Je vois que tu as amené une invitée, tu as vraiment du goût mon fils, elle est vraiment très belle ta petite amie.''

''C'est vrai. Je n'arrête pas de me le dire en la voyant.''

''Ara, merci je vois de qui tient le charme de Keisuke. Mais je ne suis pas la petite amie de votre fils, seulement une connaissance d'école. Et c'était gentil de m'avoir invité.'' Rectifia la beauté aux cramoisis.

''Elle a du caractère, je l'aime bien.'' L'homme se mit à rire nerveusement et frappa à plusieurs reprises le dos de son fils qui n'affichait pas la joie de vie de s'être fait facilement rembarrer.

''Elle va venir ?'' Questionna en grimaçant le garçon aux yeux azures à son père.

Le cœur de Shizuru fit un bond, elle savait qu'ils parlaient de Natsuki.

''Je l'espère bien. De plus elle a appelé tout à l'heure, elle sera un peu en retard.''

''Toujours à ce faire remarquer celle là.'' La châtaigne fit tout son possible pour rester calme mais ce n'était pas facile avec ces personnes antipathiques.

''Bon allez-y les enfants, amusez vous.'' Termina la mère en souriant, elle semblait rigide et assez stricte, c'était une brune aux cheveux mi-court et aux yeux noisette. La seito kaicho lui rendit aussitôt ses politesses.

Le frère de Kuga emmena Fujino voir ses amis et la présenta, il commençait à mettre sa main sur son épaule mais la fille aux yeux rubis qui la retira immédiatement. Elle était lasse de cette comédie, mais surtout elle ne comprenait pas le comportement du garçon et de son insistance assez lourde.

Le temps passa lentement et une autre personne arriva et c'était nulle autre quelle beauté sombre. Son amie était folle de joie de la voir arriver et elle était subjuguée par la beauté de la deuxième année, elle portait de simple vêtement, mais ils mirent en valeur son charme naturel. Elle avait un jean bleu ciel et un t-shirt noir, ses cheveux était en queue de cheval. La beauté aux cramoisis remarqua qu'elle avait attiré toute l'attention, et les garçons qui étaient présents se mirent à rougir et à la complimenter, ce qui agaça fortement Shizuru. Elle alla rejoindre son amie en laissant derrière elle, son cavalier qui était contrarié.

''Ara Natsuki est vraiment très belle.''

''Quoi ? Non, je ne porte pas grand chose d'extraordinaire.'' Rougit celle-ci instantanément embarrassée par le compliment.

''Oui mais ça te va très bien, je suis contente d'être venue.''

''Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu es très belle même.'' Rajouta timidement la bluette en baissant son regard vers le sol.

La fille à l'accent de Kyoto ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna sa tête essayant de reprendre son souffle. Mais elles furent interrompues par les parents de la princesse de glace.

''J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir. Tu as plus de vingt minutes de retard. Toujours aussi ponctuel.'' Réprimanda le père.

''Désolé. Je n'avais pas le choix de venir n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je suis là donc il y a pas grand chose à rajouter.''

L'homme aux iris azures se rapprocha de sa fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

''Tiens toi tranquille, et ne pose pas de problème tu as compris ?''

Natsuki détourna la tête et regarda sur le côté.

''Shizuru tu connais Natsuki ?'' Demanda la mère de Keisuke.

''Ara oui, c'est ma meilleure amie.''

''Attend une minute, depuis quand tu es devenue ma meilleure amie ?'' énonça stupéfaite la fille aux cheveux nuit qui observa sa camarade qui l'attrapa par le bras pour la ramener contre elle. L'héroïne à la chevelure ambrée constata que la mère de Keisuke ne semblait pas ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Et la manière haineuse dont elle regardait la rebelle l'irrita au plus au point, surtout cette telle attitude de la part de toute cette famille. On voyait à quel point Natsuki était une nuisance ou une paria pour eux. Alors pourquoi la torturer ainsi en la forçant à assister à cette fête ? Maintenant la buveuse de thé comprenait pourquoi la délinquante ne voulait pas venir en premier lieu, ces personnes lui vouaient une intense hostilité, alors ça l'étonnait à peine qu'elle se sente rejeter. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas les laisser faire sans riposter.

''Mou ne sois pas si timide.''

''Bon nous allons vous laissez.'' Dit le paternelle de Kuga qui regardait sa progéniture méchamment, alors qu'elle était en train de bailler.

''C'est toujours aussi chiant de venir ici.'' Soupira la beauté de glace.

''Ara Natsuki ne t'inquiète pas ça sera bientôt la fin de ton calvaire. Si tu veux pour oublier tes problèmes familiaux, on peut s'enivrer avec le jus de pomme et d'orange.'' Constata la beauté de Kyoto qui observa les boissons à leurs dispositions.

Les filles se mit à rire puis elles remarquèrent qu'une femme âgée venait à leur rencontre.

''Oh non c'est pas vrai, voilà la folle de la famille... Ah…tante Hélène comment allez vous ?''

''Kuga Saeko tu es en vie.'' Sourit amicalement la dite tante qui sera fortement dans ses bras la brune.

''Euh non, je ne suis pas Saeko mais sa fille.'' Souffla presque en étouffant Natsuki qui réussit à s'échapper de cette presque mortelle étreinte.

''Saeko tu es toujours aussi belle, tu ne portes plus tes lunettes.''

La deuxième année mit sa main sur son visage et soupira :

''… non, je les utilises seulement quand je lis.''

''Quoi ?''

''JE LES UTILISES SEULMENT QUAND JE LIS !'' Répéta plus fortement la bluette.

''Ce n'est pas la peine d'hurler autant ! Je ne suis pas sourde !''

''Quelle galère…''

''Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?'' Questionna la femme qui n'avait pas bien entendu.

''RIEN !''

''Je vois.'' La tante attrapa les joues de la rebelle et se met à les pincer fortement.

''Arrête ça immédiatement vieille folle !'' Glapit la rebelle qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

''Tu es vraiment très pâle, voilà; tu as un peu plus de couleur sur les joues.''

''Je ressemble plus à un hamster qui a dans ses joues de la nourriture.'' Bouda la motarde en se massant ses joues endoloris.

Fujino se mit à rire et la vieille dame regarda la jeune fille.

''Ah tu dois être la fille de Saeko, Natsuki ?''

''Oh c'est pas vrai ! Elle a oublié de prendre ses médocs aujourd'hui.'' Grogna la fille aux yeux verts qui se donna une claque à son front.

''Tante Hélène, vous n'avez peut être pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué mais on ne se ressemble pas du tout.''

''Ara non, je suis seulement une amie de Kuga-san Shizuru Fujino, enchantée de vous connaître.'' Se présenta courtoisement l'étudiante à accent.

''Une amie intime ?'' Demanda la personne âgée en faisant un clin d'œil à Shizuru qui s'empourprait aussitôt aux insinuations et elle avait même imaginé qu'elle avait mal entendu.

''Je suppose.'' Répondit la rebelle qui n'avait pas fait la moindre attention à ce que lui disait sa tante. Son amie se mit à rougir fortement et observa gêner sa camarade aux jades.

''Natsuki, je crois que tu as mal interprété ce qu'elle venait de dire.'' Chuchota la présidente du conseil.

''A mon époque, les jeunes ne disaient pas ouvertement ce genre de chose, ta petite amie est pas mal Saeko.''

''Quoi ! Petite amie qui ça ? Où ça ? Qui ça ?'' Demanda Kuga paniquée qui regardait tout autour d'elle.

''Ne fais pas l'innocente, c'est pour cela que tu as quitté Kento Kuga.''

''Espèce de mmmm-''

Fujino avait mit sa main sur la bouche de la louve avant qu'elle ne dise des mots injurieux et s'excusa auprès de la dame mais elle prétexta qu'elles devaient y aller. Le duo s'éloigna. La déesse à la chevelure paille relâcha son amie qui était toujours à bout de nerf.

''Ara Natsuki calme toi. Elle ne voulait pas te faire du mal.''

''Je n'y peux rien, elle met toujours en colère cette vieille folle. Bon sang ! C'est une conspiration contre ma personne. Ils vont tous m'ennuyer ou quoi.''

La châtaigne intriguée se retourna et vit que Keisuke vint à leur rencontre.

''Salut sœurette.''

''…''

''Toujours aussi bavarde, mais je ne suis pas ici pour venir me battre ce soir, je veux juste qu'on se comporte amicalement pour le bien de nos parents.''

''Tu veux dire tes parents.''

''Si tu veux.''

* * *

La deuxième année tourna des talons et alla en direction du balcon, quant à sa meilleure amie voulait l'accompagner mais le prince de la Garderobe la retint par le poignet.

''Shizuru, est-ce que tu pourrais m'accorder une danse ?''

''Je suis désolée mais je dois rejoindre Natsuki.''

Le garçon serra ses dents et se mit à grimacer.

''Natsuki par ci, Natsuki par là...Pourquoi c'est toujours Natsuki.''

''Tu es jaloux ? Pourtant c'était avec elle que j'aurais du venir depuis le tout début contrairement à ce que tu puisses l'imaginer. C'est seulement grâce à elle que tu me vois ici. C'est tout.''

''Tss tu pourras voir ma sœur après. Je veux juste une danse et je te laisserai tranquille après. Je ne t'embêterais plus, je te laisserai avec ma demi-sœur.''

La châtaigne observa la louve qui était seule à l'extérieur, ça lui faisait mal de la laisser ainsi sans compagnie. Mais elle n'avait guère, le jeune home était si insistant alors elle accepta son offre. Ainsi il ne viendrait plus les importuner par la suite. Quand la musique se termina, le séducteur demanda une autre danse à sa cavalière mais elle refusa poliment et se dirigea en direction du balcon pour rejoindre son amie qui était en train d'admirer le ciel étoilé.

Elle s'approcha de son amie et ne put s'empêcher de la fixer du regard, cette fille la fasciner, son cœur ne cessait de battre avec intensité. On la considérer comme la plus belle fille de Fuuka mais trouvait que sa meilleure amie était beaucoup plus belle. Cette pensée la fit rougir de manière incontrôlée. La fille aux cheveux bleu nuit sentant une présence se retourna vers la buveuse de thé, ses cheveux voletaient sous le vent et la rebelle remit avec grâce ses cheveux en arrière, ensuite elle observa son amie avec un air sérieux. La seito kaichou cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter à tout moment. Et elle n'en connaissant pas la raison de son état de trouble.

''Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?''

''Ara, Natsuki n'avait pas remarqué ma présence ? Mou je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.''

''Euh non bien sûr que je te remarquerais toujours…je suis désolée j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.''

''Je te pardonne si tu m'embrasses.''

''Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sur la bouche ?'' Répondit écarlate la sécheuse de cours en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres ce qui attira l'attention de la protagoniste aux rubis qui examina les lèvres mais reprit aussitôt ses esprits.

''Je plaisantais.''

''C'est toi la méchante.''

''Ara je pourrais croire que quelqu'un est déçue.'' Ria la beauté de Kyoto qui se rapprocha dangereusement de la rebelle qui s'empourprait fortement alors que Shizuru sentit son souffle se couper quand elles étaient si proches de l'une et l'autre. L'atmosphère était différente de celui d'habitude. Alors elle se recula aussitôt.

''No-non.''

Sa camarade se mit à rire et Natsuki fit la moue. Fujino ne pu s'empêcher de regarder avec tendresse son amie qui regardait les étoiles avec l'air pensif. Puis elle fixa avec intensité la présidente du conseil qui déglutissait péniblement.

''Shizuru dis moi la vérité, est-ce que tu aimes mon demi-frère ?''

La fille aux cheveux caramel sans voix ne savait que dire en entendant ces mots des plus inattendus.


	6. Chapter 6

**DameAjisa**: Ma première fan. Ça fait plaisir. En général les boulets ne s'en rendent pas compte qui le sont. Et puis Keisuke se croit parfait donc il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on puisse le rejeter. C'est même impensable pour lui.

**lissliou**: la famille de Kuga n'est pas aussi parfaite comme elle tente de le faire croire. Oui la tante est la plus censée de tous, enfin gentille plutôt.

**psycheforeros**: (pas facile à écrire ton pseudo) c'est pas grave pour les reviews, c'est bien que l'histoire te plaise. Non tu n'es pas du tout méchante, mais j'aime bien^^. Keisuke, oui il va un moment connaître sa place. La tante à l'asile ? C'est un peu trop? A la maison de retraite oui sous médication aussi. Et les parents Kuga ont peu rien faire pour eux. Peut être que nos héroïnes auront du répit, enfin pas longtemps.

**Guest**:Merci

**ohio92**: Merci, j'espère que la suite te passionnera toujours.

C'est court mais la suite arrivera bientôt.

* * *

Éloignement ou rapprochement ?

''Shizuru dis moi la vérité, est-ce que tu aimes mon demi-frère ?''

La fille aux cheveux caramel sans voix ne savait que dire en entendant ces mots des plus inattendus.

Un silence pesant se dessinait dans l'air, Shizuru était inerte. Ce qui lui était étranger d'être aussi perdue. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre à la question de son amie, et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle lui demanderait une telle chose.

''Ara Natsuki, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?'' Demanda en riant difficilement la châtaigne qui n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse.

''Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te rapprocher lui. Même si je ne pense pas que cela soi nécessaire, vu la manière dont il te regarde.''

''Quoi ?'' A ses mots Shizuru cru que son cœur allait se briser en morceau. Et n'en connaissait pas la raison de cette peine. Mais pourquoi cette simple question la troublée ? Que Keisuke puisse l'aimer ou que Natsuki puisse penser que c'était réciproque ?

''Ara on dirait que Natsuki veut que je devienne sa belle sœur et que je fasse partie de sa famille ?''

''Tu peux faire ce que tu veux c'est ta vie amoureuse, cela ne me concerne en rien.''

La présidente aux rubis essaya de garder son sourire mais l'envie lui manquait. Pourtant elle avait l'habitude de jouer les faux semblant mais pas cette fois-ci. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Être aussi hésitante la perturbée. Ce n'était pas elle d'agir ainsi. Que lui avait-il arrivée ? Sa vision se troubla par des larmes que tentait de retenir par la force de sa volonté.

''Natsuki pourquoi tu me dis ce genre de chose ? Tu sais pourtant ce que je ressens pour lui.''

''Non je ne le sais pas.''

''…je…pourtant…j'ai cru…''

''Tout à l'heure…quand je vous ai vu danser toi et mon demi-frère. Je pensais que vous formiez un beau couple c'est tout, ça sautait tout simplement aux yeux. Et puis je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je te donne même ma bénédiction si ça te rend heureuse. Pour moi Keisuke est seulement un crétin de première mais seulement avec moi. Je sais qu'il ne se comportera jamais aussi mal avec toi.'' Déclara la louve qui observa toujours le ciel en soufflant doucement.

La buveuse de thé en entendant ce que venait de dire sa meilleure amie se mit à pleurer, la deuxième année remarqua finalement la réaction de la présidente et se mit à pâlir. Puis elle se rapprocha de son amie à la chevelure caramel et s'excusa pour son comportement, mais Fujino ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes qui dégringolèrent sans fin. Elle même ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait ces perles salées. La bluette n'avait rien dit ou fait de mal n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil ? Comme si c'était la fin du monde ou qu'elle allait mourir. Elle remarqua la présence de la rebelle qui était maintenant en face d'elle, extrêmement soucieuse. Ses jades montraient de la grande détresse mais aussi de la gentillesse et attention. La protagoniste aux rubis commençait à avoir des difficultés pour respirer correctement et détourna sa tête sur le côté.

''Shi-zuru, pardonne moi. Je suis désolée, si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je n'en pensais pas un mal sur le moment. Je te le promets que je ne recommencerais plus. Pitié sourit moi. J'aime te voir sourire, et non pleurer…s'il te plait. Fais le pour moi…'' Implora gentiment son amie qui attrapa son visage dans ses mains la forçant à la regarder.

''Ara ce n'est rien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Kannin na…'' S'excusa la seito kaichou cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix si douce murmurer son prénom. Elle sentait sa poitrine se serrer lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit le visage de la brune, et s'attarda longuement son regard sur les lèvres de sa camarade. La fille aux cheveux ambre s'approcha de sa meilleure amie en souriant sincèrement alors que celle-ci se mit à devenir écarlate.

''Shizuru qu'est-ce qu'il y avait tout à l'heure ? Ai-je été déplacée avec toi ? Tu peux le dire, parfois sans m'en rendre compte je blesse involontairement les autres. Et je ne veux pas te faire le moindre mal, pas à toi…'' Avoua timidement la délinquante les joues rougies alors que la châtaigne ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher les flammes d'embarras.

''Non, je…'' Kuga se rapprocha de plus en plus des lèvres de Shizuru qui fit de même, elles fermèrent leurs yeux et allaient presque s'embrasser, juste quelques centimètres d'air les séparée l'une de l'autre.

**''SHIZURU ! ''** Interrompit violemment une voix avait rejoint nos deux protagonistes. La princesse de glace surprise, se recula instantanément de la beauté aux cramoisis et regarda la personne qui venait de les interrompre.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Natsuki !'' Hurla son demi-frère qui la poussa brutalement de Fujino faisant tomber la louve sur le sol.


	7. Chapter 7

Guest:Merci.

DameAjisai: la suite du bisou n'est pas encore d'actualité, c'était seulement à cause de l'atmosphère ^^. Oui Keisuke est lourd et ça ne s'arrangera pas pour nous pauvres héroïnes.

lissliou: C'est vrai que Keisuke va en prendre pour son grade mais il ne sera malheureusement pas le seul. Merci, la suite est déjà là!

Nash: Oh un(e) nouveau(elle) fan! (Je ne sais pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon) je suis content. Mon club commence à devenir un peu plus important. Tu n'as pas besoin d'implorer, je t'offre ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire qui fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

* * *

Conflits

''SHIZURU ! '' Interrompit violemment une voix avait rejoint nos deux protagonistes. La princesse de glace surprise, se recula instantanément de la beauté aux cramoisis et regarda la personne qui venait de les interrompre.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Natsuki !'' Hurla son demi-frère qui la poussa brutalement faisant tomber la louve sur le sol.

''Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Ou intentionnellement.'' Protesta la brunette aux yeux verts qui se releva d'un bond du sol prête à riposter de l'attaque de son demi-frère.

''Bien sûr ! Alors pourquoi Shizuru est en train de pleurer. Et qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire !'' Montra le garçon alors que la concernée essayant rapidement sa tristesse.

''Rien du tout ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est triste, j'ai peut être dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.''

''Comme toujours ! Ça m'étonne à peine de toi !''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire !'' Pesta en colère la bluette.

''Je pense que tu es assez intelligente pour le comprendre !''

''Pauvre con !''

''Oh mais tu ne sais pas utiliser d'autres vocabulaires que celui-ci ? Pitoyable. Ou plutôt c'est toi qui l'est.'' Provoqua le garçon aux yeux bleus qui attrapa sa sœur par le col de son T-shirt alors que celle-ci lui cracha au visage. La beauté de Kyoto essaya de s'interposer en expliquant que son amie n'avait rien fait de mal mais le frère et la sœur ne semblaient pas se calmer. C'était même le contraire, on pouvait s'attendre qu'à n'importe quel moment les deux Kuga pouvaient en venir aux mains.

''Je te hais Natsuki.'' Gronda le brun qui essuya son visage du crachat.

''C'est réciproque. Vas-y frappe moi, tu meurs d'envie et je le sais. Allez le froussard, montre que tu es un homme et que tu as quelque chose en bas. Mais surtout qu'on voit que tu n'es pas si parfait que tout le monde puisse l'imaginer.''

''Arrêtez je vous en supplie !'' Hurla Fujino complètement impuissante.

Une personne intervint et c'était le père de famille qui avait séparé ses enfants.

''Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? On vous entend vous disputer à l'intérieur !'' Rugit le paternel alors que ses enfants se mitraillèrent de mépris.

''Nous avons une divergence d'opinion.'' Rétorqua la bluette.

''Ne t'inquiète père, ce n'est rien.'' Confirma le fils en souriant.

''Comme si j'allais vous croire, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Natsuki ?''

''Eh ben voyons comme toujours c'est ma faute, Monsieur perfection est tellement blanc comme neige et irréprochable qu'on ne pourrait imaginer un seul moment que c'est lui en tord !'' Aboya furieuse la princesse de glace.

''Oui il l'est, lui au moins il ne sèche pas les cours ou traîne je ne sais où.''

''Comme si ce genre de chose pouvait t'intéresser. Sincèrement cette famille me rend malade, et puis lâche moi.'' Jappa la louve qui se retira de la poigne.

''Comment oses tu parler ainsi à notre père !'' Rétorqua Keisuke en colère.

''Génétiquement il l'est mais c'est tout, et je n'ai qu'un seul parent et ce n'est pas ce donneur de sperme.''

''Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir avec ta mère dans cet accident de voiture il y a neuf ans, tu ne nous aurais pas autant pourris la vie.''

La deuxième année folle de rage donna un coup de poing à son grand frère et il s'écroula sur le sol faisant enfin remarquer aux convives la virulente dispute.

''Va te faire voir, j'en ai marre de ton comportement.''

Le père de la fille aux yeux émeraude prit le bras de sa fille et lui donna une douloureuse claque.

''Tu crois que je n'en ai pas marre du tiens. Va t-en d'ici !''

La rebelle se mit à rire de manière glaciale et regarda son géniteur avec dégoût. Fujino qui était depuis le tout début spectatrice ne savait pas quoi faire, tout ce qui était en train de se produire était entièrement de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas stupidement pleuré, les Kuga ne se seraient pas venu aux mains. Mais surtout Natsuki ne serait pas dans une mauvaise passe. Sa relation avec sa famille était déjà très fragile, et maintenant ça s'est visiblement encore plus dégradé. Elle qui avait promis de protéger la princesse de glace, elle avait tout simplement envenimé encore plus la situation.

''Tu as parfaitement raison pour une fois. Il est temps que je m'en aille, c'était une fête mémorable et j'espère ne plus jamais être de nouveau invité.''

La louve s'en alla du balcon, les invités l'observèrent en se parlant, la fille émit des ondes haineuses et tous se turent de peur. Elle s'en alla en claquant violemment la porte d'entrée.

''Bon débarras, elle ne manquera à personne.'' Énonça fièrement son demi-frère en s'essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée.

La seito kaichou voulait rejoindre son amie, Keisuke tenta de l'arrêter.

''Lâche-moi !'' Gronda la fille de Kyoto d'un ton menaçant.

''Tu ne vas tout de même pas la rejoindre.''

''Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, mais les miennes. Alors ne te mets pas en travers mon chemin comme tu as pris la satanée mauvaise habitude ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas, je ne veux plus te voir, et si oses refaire de nouveau du mal à mon amie, ce ne sera pas elle qui te donnera un coup de poing mais moi !''

La châtaigne réussit à s'extraire de la poigne du garçon qui fut sous le choc et Fujino se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement. Puis elle se mit à courir en direction de sa camarade.

''Natsuki !'' Cria la femme aux yeux sangs.

La motarde qui était à l'extérieur était en train de fermer sa combinaison rouge et noir.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'' Questionna la princesse de glace toujours aussi énervée mais se calma quand elle vit son amie aux rubis.

''Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé, c'était entièrement de ma faute. Je te demande pardon.''

''Ce n'est pas ta faute, un moment ou un autre ce genre de chose ce serait produit, et puis c'est une bonne excuse pour m'éclipser de cette fête.''

''Natsuki... je... est-ce que tu pourrais me raccompagner s'il te plaît ?'' Demanda nerveusement la présidente du conseil des étudiantes.

''Tu ne rentres pas avec Keisuke ?''

''Non et puis je t'en veux pour ça, j'ai cru qu'on y allais ensemble tu ne m'as pas prévenu et je l'ai vu en face de chez moi.'' Réprimanda en colère Shizuru qui pinça la taille de la bluette qui se mit à glapir de douleur.

''Je ...je suis désolée pour cela…j'ai cru que ça n'allait pas te déranger, et puis il n'arrêtait pas de me harceler alors j'ai accepté par dépit.''

''Tu crois que cela me réconforte ?''

''Non, pas trop…''

''Pourquoi m'as-tu dis que tu allais m'aider avec lui ? Je ne suis pas du tout intéressée.''

''C'est vrai ?'' Répondit enthousiaste la louve, ce qui fit sourire la buveuse de thé.

''Oui. Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir qu'on me marie derrière mon dos ? Non je peux te l'affirmer ! Il ne vaudrait mieux ne pas recommencer.''

''Calme toi Shizuru. J'ai compris, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne recommencerai plus; je te le promets.''

Kuga prit un casque et le donna à Shizuru qui se mit à sourire mais semblait nerveuse, elle n'avait jamais été sur une moto. Ce que se douta la motarde.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais eu d'accident en deux ans ni de P.V., et puis j'irai doucement puisque tu es là.''

Ces mots réconfortèrent immédiatement la fille à l'accent de Kyoto, elle mit son casque et s'installa derrière sa meilleure amie et ne savait pas où se tenir, son amie le voyant attrapa ses mains et les mis autour de sa taille. La beauté à la chevelure couleur paille sentit les abdominaux fermes de la conductrice et ne s'empêcher de les toucher, ce qui gêna la motarde qui devint rouge pivoine.

''Shi-Shizuru ne me touche pas comme ça.''

''Ara je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.'' Dit la passagère qui continua ses gestes et s'aperçut de quelque chose de très intéressant.

''SHIZURU !''

''Quoi ?''

''A-arrête !''

''Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es chatouilleuse ?'' Souffla Shizuru qui voyait que sa louve mordait sa lèvre pour ne pas rire.

''No-no-nnn, je ne le suis pas.''

''C'est l'heure de la punition pour m'avoir laissé seule avec ton si ''charmant'' demi-frère.''

''NOOOOOON. AH...HA…AHHHHH…HAHAHA…SHI…ZURU…PITIE….'' Pleura de rire la louve qui avait oublié sa mésaventure avec sa famille.

''Non….sauf si…''

''Si quoi ?''

''Tu m'invites à manger.''

''D'accord. A une pizzeria ? J'en connais une de bien dans le coin.'' Proposa enthousiaste la délinquante.

''Oui. J'ai hâte qu'on aille à notre premier rendez-vous.'' Déclara la seito kaichou en serrant tendrement dans ses bras Kuga qui était des plus écarlate.

''QUOI ! CE N'EST PAS UN RENDEZ-VOUS !''

Les filles n'avaient pas remarqué que le frère de Natsuki ait assisté à toute la scène en serrant fortement des poings et le regard haineux.


	8. Chapter 8

DameAjisai: le frère va attaquer^^. Et le fameux bisou, je ne peux te dévoiler pour le moment. Oui les Kuga ne sont pas adorable contrairement à Natsuki.

M: Thank to you. Mon anglais est médiocre donc je ne préfère pas continuer la boucherie. Mais oui j'aime que l'histoire se publie rapidement, étant aussi lecteur je sais qu'attendre c'est parfois difficile.

lissliou: désolée il n'y aura pas de rendez-vous, enfin je ne vais pas en parler.

Yuko95: Merci j'espère que l'histoire t'intriguera toujours.

* * *

Réalisation

C'était le matin, la présidente du conseil étudiant ne cessait de sourire, elle ne faisait que passer en boucle sa soirée avec sa louve. C'était simple et sans prétention, cependant rester ainsi auprès de son amie était un rêve. Après qu'elles aient mangé une pizza ensemble, elles sont passées à regarder des films romantiques. La brunette n'était pas enthousiaste au début, pourtant elle était en totale immersion dans le film. Et si la châtaigne osait la déranger, elle disait des chut. Ensuite elles ne se sont pas rendues comptes mais elles avaient dormi dans les bras de l'une et l'autre. Bien sûr la beauté aux rubis avait dû s'éclipser pour se préparer afin d'être prête pour aller à l'école. Elle laissa des croissants à son amie et un mot la prévenant qu'elle partait avant que celle-ci ne se réveille.

Maintenant errant dans les couloirs du lycée mais surtout ayant réussi à semer ses fans, la buveuse de thé entendit quelqu'un hurler, c'était nulle autre que Haruka.

''NATSUKI KUGA !''

''Ara…'' Soupira la seito kaichou qui sentait déjà les problèmes arriver.

Shizuru vit son amie arriver en courant puis se retourna et s'aperçut que la blonde la poursuivait, et se mit aussitôt à accélérer.

Kuga près de la troisième année la salua rapidement en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Ce qui surpris la châtaigne qui ne put s'empêcher de toucher où avait posé les lèvres sa camarade aux jades.

''Natsuki il ne faut pas courir dans les couloirs.''

''Mais je n'ai pas le choix.'' Protesta celle-ci alors sa poursuivante hurlait toujours son nom.

''Je vois cela. Sinon bonjour.''

''Salut Shizuru, merci pour les croissants de ce matin. Mince elle est collante celle là quand elle s'y met...'' La princesse de glace se mit de nouveau à courir au grand désespoir l'idole du lycée qui aurait voulu rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie et fit la moue boudeuse.

La responsable de la moralité à bout de souffler se mit à jurer et alla voir sa collègue.

''Bubuzuke est-ce que ça va ?''

''Oui pourquoi ?'' S'enquit-elle intriguée.

''Tu souris bêtement depuis un bon moment. Et tu es extrêmement rouge.''

La beauté de Kyoto venait de se rendre que tout ce qu'avait dit la blonde était véridique. Pour reprendre ses esprits, l'étudiante à accent détourna le sujet de conversation.

''Que se passe t-il ?''

''Tu dois vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette fille.''

''Ara qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?''

''Comme tu sais elle avait des heures de colles aujourd'hui, et elle a fait ceci.''

Suzushiro donna une feuille à sa camarade qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

''Comment peux tu rire ? Ce n'est pas amusant !''

''Ka-kanin na, je dois avouer que cette caricature est très ressem...spéciale.'' Essaya de dire la buveuse de thé en contenant son fou rire, ce qui énerva Haruka.

''Quoi ! Elle se moque simplement de moi.''

''J'avoue ce n'est pas très gentil.''

''Gentil ? Tu as vu comment elle m'a dessiné ! Avec cette tête énorme avec de nombreuses veines sur le front, sur un corps de poulet et je tourne en rond en criant Bubuzuke.''

''J'avoue qu'elle a du talent.'' Pensa la châtaigne en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?''

''Je vais lui parler.''

''Bon moi je vais essayer de la retrouver cette délinquante ! Où qu'elle se cache, je vais la retrouver !'' Pesta Suzushiro qui s'en alla.

* * *

La fille aux rubis ne pouvait pas avouer à son adjointe mais elle savait où se trouvait son amie et alla la rejoindre. Derrière la serre de l'académie; il y avait un petit jardin. La fille aux yeux cramoisis aperçut sa meilleure amie allongée sur un banc et s'approcha d'elle.

''Natsukiii ?'' Dit la seito kaichou mais elle remarqua que la demoiselle était en train de dormir. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit près d'elle, et vit une feuille tomber sur ses cheveux et l'enleva délicatement.

Puis se mit à regarder la belle au bois dormant, elle ressemblait à un ange, elle avait l'air si paisible et calme. L'étudiante à la chevelure couleur paille se demandait comment elle pouvait aussi facilement s'endormir dans un endroit pareil. Elle caressa affectueusement le contour de son visage. Ensuite elle avança progressivement vers son visage et mit ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis elle remarqua que son amie bougeait. Fujino se recula avec effroi réalisant finalement ce qu'elle avait fait et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se toucha les lèvres et se mit à rougir. Puis voyant que la rebelle allait se réveiller, elle se mit à fuir, elle avait peur de rencontrer le regard de la princesse de glace. Après plusieurs minutes de courses, Shizuru se posa contre un mur et se mit à respirer péniblement et se tient la poitrine qui lui semblait douloureuse avec sa main .

Son cœur battait tellement vite mais ce n'était pas à cause de la course, mais du baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec la louve. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et regarda désemparée les nuages.

''Oh non, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de Natsuki… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Le cacher, oui c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.''

La présidente du conseil étudiant resta prostré pendant plusieurs minutes et se persuada que c'était juste un signe d'une profonde amitié. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie auparavant. Elle avait déjà vu des amies se faire la bise sur la bouche ou se serrer dans leur bras comme elle le faisait souvent avec la louve et il n'y avait pas d'arrière pensée. Oui c'était certainement cela. De plus, elle n'était pas vraiment attirée par les filles.

La beauté de Kyoto remarqua qu'elle s'était longuement attardée et se releva. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la salle du conseil des étudiants, elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu'il y avait la beauté sombre assit sur une chaise au milieu de la salle. La brunette regarda attentivement la buveuse de thé n'écoutant pas un traite mot du sermon de la blonde, et fit un clin d'œil à Fujino. La seito kaichou ne pouvait s'empêcher de rosir, elle allait s'asseoir à son bureau essayant de retrouver son calme.

''Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore grand front ?'' Questionna la rebelle qui bailla fortement.

''C'est de ce dessin que je voulais te parler.''

''Je sais il est bien dessiné ? Ce n'est pas la peine de me féliciter.''

''Ce n'est pas ça !'' Aboya la blonde.

''Ah oui ! Je sais.''

La louve prit la feuille des mains de la responsable de la moralité et se mit à écrire.

''Tiens voilà mon autographe et je t'ai mis cette dédicace personnalisée. Et puis maintenant c'est parfait. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.''

Sur la feuille était écrit : Pour Grand front avec amour Natsuki Kuga LOL. Le grand front folle de rage, arracha en mille morceaux la feuille de papier.

''NATSUKI !'' Cria la responsable de la moralité, la princesse de glace s'était bouchée les oreilles à ce moment là, tout comme Fujino.

''Oi c'est pas la peine de hurler ! Je connais déjà mon prénom. Oh et puis qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ? Ton haleine pue l'ail. Tiens tu vois comme je suis gentille, j'ai un chewing-gum à la menthe si tu veux.'' Proposa espièglement la délinquante en donnant le chewing-gum.

''Je n'ai pas mangé d'ail.'' Hurla de nouveau Suzushiro.

''Ara je crois que cette conversation ne mène nulle part.'' S'interposa la châtaigne se demandant si ces deux filles se comportaient toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle se voyaient.

''C'est, cette…cette…cette...''

''Fille.'' Répondit la délinquante à la place de Haruka qui allait commettre rapidement un meurtre.

''On ne t'as pas sonné.'' Aboya furieuse la blonde.

''Waouh tu es vraiment rouge et tu commence à baver, j'espère que tu n'as pas la rage, mais c'est vrai. Est-ce que les poulets ont la rage ? Possible en te voyant.''

''Tu tu vas me le payer très cher Ku-ga !''

''Oh fait, pourquoi j'ai été convoqué ?'' Questionna celle-ci.

''Ne fais pas l'idiote ! À cause de ton comportement grossier.''

La motarde aux jades se releva de la chaise et mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'adjointe de la présidente du conseil.

''Je suis vraiment désolée pour le comportement que j'ai eu…je ne voulais pas te blesser. Peut être qu'au lieu de nommer grand front, je devrais t'appeler tête d'œuf.''

La blonde commençait à voir rouge, la bluette regarda son amie à la chevelure caramel avec un air espiègle puis se mit à s'éclipser discrètement, et la chargée en moralité se mit à rugir et à poursuivre en courant la deuxième année.

* * *

La seito kaichou seule dans la salle se mit à mettre ses mains sur ses joues qui étaient en feux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit puis se mit à respirer profondément. Elle regarda à l'extérieur et vit sa meilleure amie qui courait en tirant la langue à Suzushiro qui trébucha et tomba sur le sol, et la rebelle était morte de rire.

''Vraiment Natsuki tu m'as totalement mise sous ton charme. Je suis de plus en plus amoureuse de toi,'' soupira la beauté aux rubis le sourire aux lèvres en observant sa camarade qui continuait de courir.

* * *

A la sortie de l'école les deux amies étaient en train de discuter de l'école et de ce qu'elles allaient faire pendant les vacances scolaires, les filles virent une foule près du portail.

''Ce sont tes fans ?'' Demanda la fille aux yeux jades.

''Non, puis elles ne m'attendent pas à l'extérieur.''

''Oh c'est pas vrai alors ce sont les dindes de l'autre frimeur.''

''Ara Natsuki ne sois pas aussi malpolie.''

''Je suis désolée, c'était vraiment méchant pour les dindes.''

''Natsuki !''

''Bah quoi ? Faut savoir, j'aurais pu les appeler les tarées de fan.''

''Toujours aussi grossière,'' énonça une voix qui s'approchait des filles.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux Keisuke ?'' Questionna aigrement la sœurette.

''Rien, en ce qui te concerne, je suis là pour Shizuru.''

''Je vois alors pourquoi tu as ramené ta bande de greluche avec toi ?''

''Natsuki !'' Réprimanda l'étudiante aux cheveux caramel.

''Car j'ai une annonce à faire.''

''Oyé ! Oyé ! Le prince de la Garderobe à une annonce à faire, sincèrement t'as besoin qu'on te tienne la main pour le dire.'' Déclama la brunette en attirant l'attention de tous.

''Non je veux que tout le monde le sache et puis particulièrement toi.''

''Quel est le rapport avec moi, je m'en fous de ce que tu vas dire.'' Ria la louve.

''Tant pis, tu devras écouter toi aussi. En fait je suis amoureux de Shizuru Fujino et je voulais lui demander d'être ma petite amie en sortant avec moi.''

Les fans du séducteur se mirent à crier, Natsuki et Shizuru furent sous le choc. Instinctivement la louve attrapa la main de son amie.


	9. Chapter 9

Peace:Merki beaucoup^^. Encore un autre fan de mon histoire, je suis flatté je commence à en avoir de plus en plus, youhou. Et oui Keisuke le boulet de service va pourrir jusqu'au bout la relation de notre couple. Les pauvres.

Yoruichii: Mais quelle violence en ma personne. On verra si tu mets en application tes menaces. (J'espère que non grande sadique.)

lissliou: C'est vrai que Natsuki on voudrait la serrer dans ses bras (enfin je laisse l'honneur à Shizuru, elle me fixe du regard et j'ai peur) On va voir si elle mord fort ou non.

DameAjisai: Oui Haruka et Natsuki est le duo comique de la fic, en général on verrait plutôt Natsuki et Nao. Tu trouves aussi que le costume de poulet lui va bien ? ça dépend de ton amie pour le baiser, juste pour te faire cauchemarder je vais les faire sortir ensemble ou pas...enfin ça dépend de Shizuru. Je me doute que le rythme plait, j'essaye de publier plusieurs fois par semaine.

Guest: merci.

* * *

Chaos amoureux

''Tant pis, tu devras écouter toi aussi. En fait je suis amoureux de Shizuru Fujino et je voulais lui demander d'être ma petite amie en sortant avec moi.''

Les fans du séducteur se mirent à crier, Natsuki et Shizuru furent sous le choc. Instinctivement la louve attrapa la main de son amie.

''J'avais raison ça n'avait aucun rapport avec moi, ni même avec Shizuru qui t'a déjà rejeté je ne sais pas combien de fois. Alors laisse la tranquille pour une fois et lâche l'affaire avant de te tourner encore plus en ridicule !'' Dit énervée la rebelle.

''Cette histoire ne concerne que Shizuru et moi.''

''Non elle me concerne aussi comme tu l'as mentionné auparavant, c'est mon amie et je tiens à elle. Je ne te laisserai pas l'ennuyer impunément !''

''Natsuki…'' Souffla touchée la beauté de Kyoto qui sentit les tremblements rageurs de la bluette.

''Vraiment ? Seulement des amies ? Pourtant ce que j'ai vu à la serre de cet établissement me prouve autre chose. '' Ria le brun en fixant intensément la châtaigne qui se mit à blêmir réalisant que le garçon avait probablement vu son baiser avec sa soeur.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ! Tu as vraiment du temps à perdre que de dire n'importe quoi !'' Vociféra la louve.

La deuxième année s'avança et jeta un regard tueur aux filles qui les empêchées de passer s'écartèrent en un instant, Shizuru voulait rejoindre son amie mais Keisuke la retient et dit à ses fans de les laisser seul à seul. La princesse de glace qui tient toujours son poignée ramena son amie derrière pour la protéger, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu du Dom Juan.

''Ne la touche pas !''

''Extrêmement possessive à ce que je vois ? Où vas-tu Shizuru ? Tu ne m'as pas donnée ta réponse.''

''Ara, je suis très flattée qu'un garçon comme toi s'intéresse à moi, mais je ne peux retourner tes sentiments.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que je ne ressens rien pour toi, et puis tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui sera mieux que moi, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.''

''Est-ce la véritable raison ?'' Questionna le séducteur en arquant un sourcil.

''Je crois que c'est déjà une bonne raison. Qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus le crétin ! Elle ne veut pas de toi ! Alors dégage !'' Aboya la princesse de glace en colère.

''On dirait que quelqu'un est jalouse ?''

''De toi ? Certainement pas !''

''Je pense du contraire. J'ai une famille aimante, des amis, une vie normale contrairement à toi qui est l'enfant d'une mythomane suicidaire. Oui je sais que ta mère était obsédée par mon père et à tout fait pour tomber enceinte de lui afin qu'il reste avec lui. Mais il n'a même pas vu d'elle comme de toi. Alors elle a bu et à conduit puis s'est retrouvée dans l'eau. Elle ne s'est jamais occupée de toi, et ne pensait qu'aux hommes et coucher avec eux. Et tu verras qu'au final tu te retrouveras seulement comme tu as l'habitude, et Shizuru ne restera là car elle a seulement pitié de toi. Elle est beaucoup trop gentille, mais au final elle t'abandonnera comme tout le monde.''

''LA FERME ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI !'' Hurla Fujino qui intervint sentant que ça allait devenir en bain de sang. ''Natsuki ne crois pas ses mensonges, il fait tout pour te blesser.''

''Je…suppose…''

''Je n'ai pas pitié pour toi ! Tu me crois ?'' Questionna soucieuse la seito kaichou qui massa doucement les joues de son amie. Elle voyait son regard s'humidifier, elle détestait la voir dans un état pareil. ''Je dois parler à ton frère, tu peux nous laisser un moment.''

''Mais-'' Dit la princesse de glace paniquée.

''S'il te plaît.''

''…'' La brunette ne répondit rien, mais la buveuse de thé voyait à ses émeraudes qu'elle était peinée et abattue.

''J'ai compris,'' souffla meurtrit la louve qui s'en alla, ce qui paniqua la beauté de Kyoto ayant peur que sa louve avait certainement mal interprétée les choses.

''Na-'' N'ayant pu finir sa phrase, le prince de la Garderobe se mit en travers du chemin de Fujino.

''Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin Keisuke !''

''J'ai vu l'air dévasté de ma petite et j'avoue que cela n'avait aucun prix. Et pour cela je dois te remercier ma puce.''

''Ne m'appelle pas ma puce, compris ?'' Siffla irritée la présidente aux rubis.

''Oh ne sois pas si froide. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à cette calamité.''

''Arrête elle ne l'est pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?''

''Je voulais te proposer de nouveau de sortir avec moi.''

''Encore cette histoire, je dois te le répéter combien de fois pour que tu le comprennes ? Ça n'arrivera jamais alors laisse moi tranquille, et trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre qui te rendra tes sentiments.'' Soupira lasse la châtaigne.

''J'ai remarqué autre chose, la manière dont tu regardais ma demi-sœur.''

''Je la regarde comme je regarderai n'importe qui.'' Contredit aussitôt sur ses gardes l'étudiante à la cascade caramel.

''Ça je ne le crois pas, je ne suis pas à ce point aveugle comme ma stupide petite sœur.''

''Ça suffit maintenant ! Parce que je t'ai rejeté, tu t'en prends à ta sœur ? Elle n'a rien à voir dans ma décision. Je ne t'aime pas, c'est clair ? Alors abandonne c'est préférable pour toi !''

''Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner si facilement surtout si c'est face à ma demi-sœur.''

''Je n'aime mieux pas continuer cette conversation qui ne mène nulle part.''

''Alors je me dois d'avouer à me sœur que tu l'embrasses pendant qu'elle dort.''

''Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !''

''Je t'ai vu et je ne suis pas le seul. Haruka aussi, ainsi que mes fans.''

''Quoi ?'' Bégaya terroriser la beauté aux cramoisis.

''Oui je lui ai dit de ne pas en parler. Sinon ça aurait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Et que penserait ma sœur en découvrant la vérité ? Tu t'es présentée comme une de ses amies, et tout ce que tu voulais c'était de te la faire depuis le début n'est-ce pas ? Tu es très douée, y a pas à dire.'' Ria la garçon aux azures, à cet instant la buveuse de thé le gifla.

''Je t'interdis de dire ça, c'est vrai que j'ai agi de manière irréfléchie et je sais aussi que j'ai eu tort. J'en ai conscience.''

''Si tu le dis alors tu sors avec moi ?''

''Je te hais.''

''J'en suis flatté, cela veux dire que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi.''

''Tu me rends malade.'' Rajouta la fille à l'accent de Kyoto.

''Je pourrais dire de même, cet amour entre deux femmes c'est répugnant et encore plus si c'est avec ma sœur. Je te laisse la nuit pour y réfléchir et après ne t'étonne pas si Natsuki ne veut plus jamais te revoir si tu refuses de te donner à moi. J'en suis convaincu même, elle dont la confiance est ce qui est le plus primordial, tu l'as déjà trahi. J'ai hâte de voir la suite ou ce que tu vas devenir quand tout le monde aura vent de tes ''tendances''. Alors que si tu es avec moi personne ne s'en douterait et tu serais normal. Quoi qu'il arrive j'assisterai à un beau spectacle. Comment les gens vont réagir ? J'attends impatiemment ta réponse.'' Finit le garçon qui s'en alla alors que les larmes s'écoulèrent abondamment sur les joues de la châtaigne.

* * *

Devant la porte de Natsuki, la seito kaichou avait repris son calme et frappa à la porte.

''Qui est là ?'' Questionna une voix rugueuse et bourrue.

''C'est moi Shizuru.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?''

''Te parler.''

''J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que tu vas me dire.''

''Quoi ?''

''Tu vas me dire, Natsuki Kannin na mais j'ai parlé à ton frère et j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui. On ne peut plus se voir maintenant. Tu m'abandonnes comme tout les autres, je le savais….''

''Non ! J'ai refusé…_pour le moment_…je dois te parler s'il te plait…c'est important…''

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, la buveuse de thé fut surprise de voir l'appartement sans dessus dessous, des objets avaient atterri sur le mur ainsi que le sol. Mais surtout les larmes qui coulèrent de la bluette, ce qui fragilisa la volonté de la présidente du conseil qui rejoint aussitôt son chagrin et serra dans ses bras sa précieuse amie.

''Shizuru pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ce bâtard de Keisuke ! C'est un homme mort, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seulement.'' Gronda la louve.

''Rien…''

''Ne me ment pas Shizuru. Dit moi la vérité, je suis là pour toi.'' Protesta la louve qui éloigna Fujino d'elle et l'observa avec tendresse.

''J'ai fait une énorme erreur…et je vais en payer le prix.''

''De quoi tu parles ?'' S'enquit inquiète la délinquante alors que la châtaigne faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

''Je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi.'' Répliqua aussitôt innocemment la beauté sombre.

''Non tu ne comprends pas Natsuki, je t'aime de cette manière.'' Répondit la seito kaichou qui embrassa affectueusement sur les lèvres de bluette qui était complètement inerte. Une marée rouge apparut sur son visage. ''Je…je l'ai réalisé il y a de peu, et j'ai…je t'ai embrassé quand tu dormais à la serre. Et on a vu que je t'avais embrassé…et demain ça va peut être faire le tour de l'école. Tout est de ma faute. Tu dois probablement me haïr et je comprendrais. Pardon. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je te protègerai.'' S'excusa la châtaigne qui ne prit pas le temps d'attendre une réaction de sa camarade et s'enfuit en courant de l'appartement.

* * *

N/A: Prochain chapitre le dernier.


	10. Chapter 10

M: I'm not fan of drama or it's weird when I wrote but thanks for your compliment. (sorry for my english)

DameAjisai: Le garçon est désespéré, et il est prêt à tout pour avoir Shizuru. Qu'importe les méthodes. Oui c'est une enflure. Tous tes questionnements auront une réponse dans ce chapitre riche en ShizNat. Merci encore.

lissliou: oui j'ai glissé sur ta salive et je me suis cassé le coxis xD. Comme tu le dis les dés sont jetés et tout repose sur Natsuki.

Peace: Oui c'était assez touchant que Shizuru avoue ses sentiments avant que Natsuki l'apprenne par les autres. Vas-y je te donne Keisuke (cadeau : il est bâillonné et attaché) tu fais ce que tu veux de lui (je ferme les yeux). Je n'aime pas m'étaler sur plusieurs chapitres mes publications sont assez rapide, après l'histoire perd de son intérêt et ça devient du drame.

Yoruichii: Ne pleure pas, c'est la fin mais au moins il y en a une...

* * *

Dénouement

La rumeur s'était répandue autour dans les deux écoles que le prince de la Garderobe et l'idole de Fuuka étaient ensemble depuis quelques jours. Les élèves les regardaient avec envie et jalousie le couple qui semblait fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble au repas de midi et le maître chanteur attendait chaque jour à la sortie de l'académie sa dulcinée, qu'il raccompagnait en voiture. Dès lors, la présidente et Natsuki ne se voyaient plus du tout. Premièrement parce que le demi-frère de la rebelle cherchait à monopoliser sa petite amie et ne lui laissait plus de liberté d'être seule. Il ne voulait pas que sa copine soi de nouveau en contact de sa sœur. Et deuxièmement cela faisait plusieurs jours que la bluette n'était venue en cours. Si cela continuait dans cette voie, elle pouvait se faire renvoyer de son école.

La seito kaichou inquiète tenta de l'appeler mais sans résultat. Elle en était malheureuse d'être séparé de celle qu'elle aimait mais surtout d'être rejeté de cette manière. Elle ne l'aimait pas de cette manière romantique. Mais être évité était douloureux. Alors la beauté de Kyoto faisait tout pour que personne ne voit son chagrin, elle était très douée pour cacher ses sentiments. Elle avait donc accepté l'offre de sortir avec Keisuke, mais elle se sentait mal et oppressé. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il tienne sa langue. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en arriver à de tel moyen extrême. Et si la louve ne revenait plus à son école ? Elle se serait sacrifiée pour rien ? Non ce n'était pas le cas, on ne savait pas ce que réservait l'avenir. La châtaigne n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de la sœur Kuga et non du frère.

* * *

C'était le vendredi matin, Fujino en compagnie de son petit ami se rendirent à leurs écoles respectives en se donnant la main, malgré que cela dégoûta la fille à la chevelure caramel qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas le gifler ou se laver sa main avec de l'eau de javel.

Ils virent une foule compacte au portail. C'étaient leurs fans qui les attendirent bloquant le passage aux autres étudiants.

''DEGAGEZ DU CHEMIN OU J'APPELERAI LA POLICE OU LE DIRECTEUR !'' Aboya la responsable de la moralité qui était en haut du portail avec un porte-voix. Sa voix portante fit siffler d'un ton suraigu faisant boucher les oreilles de tout ce qui était présent.

''Noon !'' Se plaignirent les squatteurs.

''MAINTENANT !'' Répéta de manière grésillante au mégaphone la blonde faisant grimacer de douleur les élèves qui regagnèrent leur cour.

On pouvait entendre à cet instant des applaudissements, Suzushiro, Keisuke et Fujino regardèrent ce qui provoquait ce bruit. Ils furent tous sous le choc.

''Hé bien, je ne savais que je ferais une telle impression sur vous, je suis flattée. J'ai l'impression d'être une star.'' Remarqua Natsuki qui avait changé d'apparence. Sa chevelure était teinte de couleur corbeau et dégradé jusqu'au niveau de son épaule.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kuga ! Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu n'es pas venue en cours, j'ai imaginé que tu étais partie ou qu'on t'avais simplement renvoyé !'' Déclara la blonde disant tout ce que pensé tout bas les autres protagonistes.

''Je t'ai à ce point manqué ? Comme c'est mignon. Tu sais, toi aussi tu me manquais terriblement, surtout ta voix de porc qui se faisait égorger. Non je plaisante. J'aime t'embêter et voir la tête que tu as actuellement, cette fumée qui sort de nez je ne pouvais plus vivre sans. Je dois aussi te féliciter. Hé bien, pour une fois tu sers à quelque chose. Je me demandais même ce que tu faisais comme travaille ici à parler hurler toute la journée à la mort. Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de cet objet pour te faire entendre, ta voix suffit simplement, je t'ai entendu à l'autre côté de la rue.''

''Comment oses-tu Natsuki ! Je suis la responsable de la moralité, tu me dois plus de respect. Et c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ! Ce n'est pas réglementaire !'' Hurla la responsable de la moralité.

''J'avais raison, je crois que j'ai déjà perdue une grande partie de mon audition. Et j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Et puis en quoi ma coiffure te gêne ? Je ne me suis pas teinte en verte ou rose avec une crête au milieu. Bonne idée en fait. Bon, c'était sympa cette conversation mais je dois aller en cours. Si tu veux qu'on reparle ensemble, il y'a les heures de colle.'' Sourit espièglement la princesse de glace alors que son frère se mit en travers de son chemin afin qu'elle ne puisse rentrer dans son établissement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Natsuki ?''

''N''est-ce pas évident mon frèrot adoré ?'' Dit d'un ton mielleux la brunette, ce qui surprit tout le monde par ce comportement non hostile et courtois. ''Je vais en cours. Et ils vont bientôt commencer. A plus.''

''Non tu ne t'en tiras pas aussi facilement ! Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?''

''Rien du tout, j'ai réalisé que je faisais n'importe quoi par le passé, et j'ai décidé de tout reprendre à zéro.''

''Je ne te crois pas !'' Commenta furieux le brun, alors la buveuse de thé intervint.

''Ara on devrait y aller Keisuke.'' Demanda la demoiselle aux rubis qui n'osa pas regarder pas la personne qu'elle aimait sentant son coeur exploser juste être aussi près d'elle. Le garçon aux azures attrapa sa petite amie et l'embrassa sur la bouche et intensifia son baiser. La seule chose que pensait Fujino s'était que ce calvaire en finisse le plus tôt. Elle avait cette envie de vomir. Elle observa discrètement la louve qui paraissait totalement impassible.

''Et bien les tourtereaux, je vais aller de ce pas en cours.''

La brunette s'éloigna rapidement, et la présidente des étudiants ainsi que son compagnon restèrent silencieux.

''Je suis convaincu qu'elle prépare quelque chose, méfie toi Shizuru. Elle ne se gênera pas pour nous faire du mal.''

La dite réfléchissait un instant, ça lui importait que Natsuki lui fasse du mal. Elle se laisserait faire sans aucune résistance si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.

* * *

Perdue dans ses pensées dans la salle du conseil après une réunion ennuyeuse, la châtaigne ne faisait que penser à sa camarade aux émeraudes. Juste à la voir lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Elle avait tellement envie de repousser Keisuke et te lui dire que c'était elle qui comptait le plus, et que ça ne changera jamais même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte mais n'eut le temps de dire d'entrée que c'était l'objet de ses pensées qui fit son apparition. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la reluquer, dieu qu'elle était belle malgré cette transformation.

''Shizuru…on doit parler.'' Remarqua la motarde en refermant la porte derrière elle, ce qui paniqua aussitôt la buveuse de thé d'être enfermée dans la même pièce que sa précieuse personne.

''De quoi ?'' Dit nonchalamment la châtaigne qui était derrière son ordinateur portable mais d'un coup d'œil furtif observa l'invité aux jades qui boitillait légèrement et s'assit tranquillement sur son bureau.

''Tout ce que tu m'avais dit n'était des mensonges n'est-ce pas ?'' Cette interrogation prit de cours la seito kaichou qui ne voyait de pas quoi parlé son amie à la chevelure corbeau. ''Arrête de te cacher derrière ton ordinateur Shizuru.''

''Je ne me cache pas.'' Protesta la concernée. La princesse de glace arriva à ses côtés et tourna sa chaise en sa direction.

''Pourquoi es-tu avec Keisuke ?''

''Pourquoi ? Parce que je le souhaite…'' Mentit la présidente du conseil.

''Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?''

''Quoi ?'' Bégaya écarlate Fujino.

''Tu m'as très bien comprise, est-ce que tu m'aimes véritablement comme tu me l'as avoué à mon appartement il y a quelques jours en m'embrassant. Pas d'une simple amitié mais beaucoup plus…'' Réitéra la délinquante qui attrapa dans ses mains le visage de châtaigne dont les larmes s'écoulèrent.

''Non.''

''Vraiment ?''

''…oui.'' Shizuru ne s'attendit pas à ce qui s'en suivit, l'étudiante aux émeraudes se mit à l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

''Je suis donc arrivée trop tard ?'' Constata la rebelle en cachant sa tête contre les cuisses de la présidente du conseil qui était sans réplique. ''Je te laisse alors.'' Kuga se releva et s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

''Pourquoi !'' Gronda la châtaigne en attrapant le poignet de la louve qui se retourna et se fit piéger par le bois de la porte.

''Pourquoi tu me fais cela !'' Répéta la buveuse de thé.

''Quoi ?''

''Oui.''

''Je ne comprends pas. Oui ?''

''Oui je t'aime toujours…et je ne le devrais pas. Alors pourquoi tu me donnes des faux espoirs !'' Hurla la beauté de Kyoto qui se fit instantanément taire par des lèvres. La brune aux yeux verts ramena rapidement contre le bureau, et la souleva pour la poser. Elles approfondirent aussitôt leur baiser qui était fiévreux et désireux.

L'étudiante aux rubis voulait arrêter mais son amie n'était pas du même avis et continua de l'embrasser avec fougue mais arrêta seulement lors de ce besoin d'air.

''Je t'aime Shizuru. Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? Si tu m'avais laissé l'occasion de m'expliquer au lieu de fuir comme une fusée de chez moi, tu serais maintenant au courant et je ne me serais pas fait mal.''

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' Hoqueta nerveusement la beauté aux cramoisis qui pensait avoir mal compris.

''Je t'ai poursuivi pied nu à l'extérieur et j'ai marché sur du verre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite que toi. Tu devrais faire partie du club d'athlétisme.''

''Non je ne parlais pas de cela, même si je suis désolée pour ton pied. Kannin na…''

''Ce n'est rien, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.'' Ria la louve.

''Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ?'' S'enquit timidement la buveuse de thé les joues rougissantes.

''Oui je t'aime. Ce baiser dont tu m'as évoqué quand je dormais à l'extérieur de la serre, je savais que tu me l'avais donné. Ou plutôt j'avais imaginé que je l'avais rêvé, mais ça ne me dérangeait que tu le fasses. J'attendais même impatiemment que cela arrive, ça me prouvait que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. J'ai su que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi lors de la fête organisée par mes parents. J'étais extrêmement jalouse que tu danses avec ce con de bellâtre. Et aussi quand nous étions en tête à tête, si ce crétin ne nous avait pas interrompus...je t'aurais embrassé.''

''C'est…vrai ?''

''Oui tu devrais même le savoir, mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que tu sortes avec ce frimeur Keisuke alors que tu m'aimes moi ! Et quand il t'a embrassé j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer.'' La châtaigne tenta de tenir la main de sa camarade qui s'en retira aussitôt.

''Je suis venue ici car j'ai préparé des documents administratifs pour partir de cette école.''

''Pourquoi ? C'est de ma faute.'' Questionna dévaster la beauté de Kyoto.

''Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que, je ne peux rester plus longtemps à la Fuuka. Je ne suis plus obligée en fait. Je ne suis pas venue ces derniers jours car j'étais avec mon avocat, j'ai fait une demande d'émancipation. Et j'ai aussi appris que mon soit disant père avait gardé le fait que ma mère m'avait légué de l'argent. Alors maintenant que je suis libre, je peux en prendre possession de mon bien mais surtout je ne leur revaudrais rien à cette famille de malheur. Donc c'est mieux que je sois autre part surtout qu'ils n'ont pas encore appris mes démarches.''

''Tu part quand ?''

''Demain. J'ai déjà trouvé un lycée aussi qu'un appartement, j'ai même trouvé un travail.''

''…''

''Shizuru, je vais à aller Tokyo. Dois-je t'attendre ou abandonner tout espoir ?'' Questionna la louve écarlate.

''Attendre ou abandonner ?'' Questionna aussi rouge que son interlocutrice la châtaigne.

''Toi, je veux dire. Je pense qu'après le lycée tu iras à Tokyo, enfin c'est ce que tu m'avais dit, non ?''

''Oui.''

''Tu connais mes sentiments alors tu peux les accepter ou non. Il nous reste quelque mois et après on pourra se retrouver...si tu veux.'' Comme réponse la châtaigne embrassa la princesse de glace qui rendit son geste le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Fujino sortit des cours et se dirigea vers la sortie, à son plus grand déplaisir se trouvait son manipulateur de petit ami. Elle allait mettre un terme à son chantage une fois pour toute. Natsuki avait rendu ses sentiments et c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Et si elle perdait l'admiration de ses camarades ou de son entourage parce qu'elle était lesbienne, ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Et si on ne voulait plus qu'elle soit la seito kaichou et bien tant pis.

''Salut ma puce, tu as passé une bonne journée.''

''Arrête cette comédie Keisuke. Cessons immédiatement ce petit jeu.''

''De quoi tu parles Zuru ?'' Questionna suspicieux le jeune homme.

''Tu le sais très bien. J'arrête d'être ta petite amie, je ne l'ai jamais été, c'est juste parce que tu m'avais piégé pour parvenir à tes fins. Et je ne veux plus être ta marionnette.''

''Je peux dire à tout le monde tes répugnantes tendances.'' Menaça le playboy.

''Vas-y, je m'en contrefiche.''

''Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire cela.'' Aboya le séducteur en attrapant la châtaigne mais quelqu'un intervint. Ce ne fut autre que la délinquante aux jades.

''Ne touche pas petite amie !'' Gronda la louve qui protégea la beauté aux rubis.

''Oh je vois les grouinasses sont de retour.''

''Quoi tu es jaloux de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire une femme ou plutôt que Shizuru a choisi moi par rapport à toi. Ce n'est pas moi au final qui se retrouve tout seul.'' Fou de rage, le garçon donna un coup de poing à sa sœur qui s'écroula sur le sol. Il se rua sur elle, et la cogna sans interruption.

La beauté de Kyoto paniquée se mit à hurler et tenta d'arrêter la folie du garçon mais il la repoussa violemment et continua de frapper la fille aux jades qui se laissa faire et se mit à sourire sournoisement malgré les ecchymoses qui recouvraient son visage.

''Que se passe t-il !'' Questionna un élève de la Garderobe alors que d'autres élèves arrivèrent et assister choqué au spectacle. Un des garçons attrapa le brun qui se débattit comme un enragé.

''Tu n'es qu'une salope de lesbienne ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Vas-y saute ta Shizuru Fujino ! Vous êtes toutes les deux des putes ! Tu vas me le payer très cher de m'avoir humilier ainsi ! J'en parlerai aux parents. Il te couperont les vivres et t'enverrons étudier loin d'ici !''

''Pourquoi tu me dis cela grand frère ? Ça me blesse que tu me parles ainsi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi furieux. Je suis tout de même ta soeur, '' dit la rebelle les larmes aux yeux en hoquetant.

''Tu n'es pas ma sœur mais une bâtarde que j'ai été obligé de supporter tout mon existence. J'aurais préféré que tu n'aies jamais vu le jour. Que tu crèves avec ta mère ! Je te hais, je t'ai toujours méprisais.'' On pouvait entendre de la consternation des spectateurs qui n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur idole pouvait réagir de cette manière.

La princesse de glace se releva avec l'aide de sa petite amie et s'en allèrent alors que Keisuke se mit à hurler sa rancœur.

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Natsuki, la buveuse de thé soigna les blessures de sa compagne et la serra dans ses bras.

''C'était idiot de le provoquer ainsi ! Il aurait pu te tuer.''

''C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour voit son véritable visage.''

''C'était tout de même idiot !''

''Mais au moins il ne t'embêtera plus. Et je sais que tout ce brouhaha fait faire le tour de l'école, et Keisuke aura des problèmes.''

''Tu avais tout prévu ?'' Questionna irriter la châtaigne.

''Non, pas cette bagarre. Mais l'emportement de mon demi-frère alors que les élèves allaient bientôt arriver, oui. Je t'aime Shizuru et je devais te protéger de cette nuisance, tu as fait de même en sortant avec lui. J'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.''

''Mais regarde toi…'' Montra la beauté à la cascade paille.

''Je ne regrette rien de se qui s'est passé, car je t'ai rencontré, je suis tombée amoureuse et je suis maintenant avec toi.''

''Tout comme moi, je ne regrette rien.'' Fujino ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et embrassa sa petite amie.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu depuis le début et qui ont suivi mon histoire.


End file.
